Undercover Confessions
by anonymouswriterff
Summary: Emily and JJ will have to go undercover to catch a sadistic unsub in San Fransisco. Will they be able to save Emily in time? Will Emily find out about the dark secret JJ is keeping from the team? Meanwhile they have another problem in Quantico. Set in the current season. Warning: domestic abuse!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is the new and (hopefully) improved version of Undercover Confessions. I would like to thank RussellCraig for beta reading. You should definitely check out his story 'Broken'. It's an amazing story written by an amazing writer. You won't be dissapointed, I promise.**

 **Just be warned: Will is an alcoholic in this story so you might not like him.**

 **Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Criminal Minds, we're just using the characters.**

 **Chapter 1: Introduction**

 _"Winston Churchill once said: 'No Comment' is a splendid expression, I am using it again and again."_

 _\- Jennifer Jareau_

 **-San Francisco-**

Emma Rockford pulled into the driveway of her perfect little house. It was a bit of a fixer upper and still needed some work, but they were both thrilled when the previous owners accepted their offer. It was already dark as she climbed out of the car and pressed the button to lock the doors behind her. She waited until the car's lights flashed, confirming everything was secure, before she headed for the door.

She twisted her key in the lock and made her way to the living room, where a delicious smell filled her nostrils. "Oh, Mattie! You're making your famous lasagna! How did I get so lucky?" She couldn't help but grin and her walk, tired from a day of work, became a much more enthusiastic jog toward the kitchen.

"You know I like to surprise you when you've had a bad day." Mathilda was at the counter, in the process of making a salad when Emma's arms snaked around her waist. She turned her head to give her girlfriend a quick peck on the lips before pulling away to check on the dish in the oven. "It's almost ready, can you set the table, please?"

"Mais oui," Emma said with a smirk, quickly going to the cabinets and gathering up the necessary dishes. They worked together fluidly in the small kitchen, each woman with her task. One piece at a time she dressed the table with china and cutlery, putting everything where it belonged. "Can I interest you in some wine, _fiancé?"_

Mathilda had bent over to open the oven, a towel in each hand to hold the hot dish. She smiled as her lover stretched out the word fiancé and instinctively her eyes darted to the ring she wore. "Yes please," she replied, carefully maneuvering the lasagna to the middle of the table. The glorious smell filled their entire home. "I hope it tastes alright, I may have overdone it with the spices this time."

Emma handed Mathilda a glass of red wine before she closed the distance between them and wrapped an arm around the shorter woman's waist. "Your lasagna is always amazing," she assured her before she planted a loving kiss on the brunette's lips. "Besides, I like it a little spicy."

The wink Mathilda received made her want to skip dinner and jump straight to dessert. Yet she knew Emma needed a good meal after a long day at the office. Her job bossing people around had to be rather time consuming and tiresome, so she decided to swallow her lust and pull back the chair for her girlfriend to sit. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Emma." The younger woman laughed, taking the opposite chair. "Just taste."

"You like my mind in the gutter," Emma countered, earning a blush from the taller woman. "But I can never say no to your lasagna." She eagerly scooped some onto her plate and started eating. After only one bite she released a sinful moan and put down her fork. "It's absolutely fabulous! You got the spices just right, no need to worry."

"Thanks." Mathilda smiled, following Emma's lead. She tasted her own creation with no small amount of skepticism. She nearly burned her tongue on the first bite and used her hand as a fan toward her mouth. "You know, I always forget that things that come out of the oven are freaking hot."

"Didn't your mother teach you how to blow?" A laugh escaped Emma's lips before she took another bite. "Besides, you didn't come out of the oven and you're the hottest thing I've ever seen."

The flirting stopped as their hunger for food took over. They ate quietly, speaking about work and their plans for the upcoming weekend. As the meal was winding down Emma reached out to cover the younger woman's hand with her own, a soft smile reaching her lips. "Thank you for the amazing meal. I really appreciate everything you do."

The brunette was about to reply but a knock on the front door ended their conversation early. "Are you expecting anyone?" Mattie asked, pushing back her chair and getting to her feet. Emma got up as well, following her girlfriend. They both wondered who would come calling so late in the evening.

"No, mother's not due to arrive until tomorrow," Emma explained, giving Mattie's hand a quick squeeze.

"Mathilda, Emma, it's me! Charlotte!" A familiar voice shouted through the door, earning a relieved sigh from both woman.

Emma released Mathilda's hand and made the rest of the trip to the door. After a moment, she opened it to greet their friend. "What the hell are you wearing?" she asked with a laugh. Before the sound had reached Mathilda's ears, Charlotte had pushed her way in, and pinned Emma to the wall of the entryway. She tried to scream, to warn Mattie but the sound was blocked by a firm gloved hand clamping over her mouth. She tried to struggle, to bite, but Charlotte was too strong.

She didn't see the knife until Charlotte was running it along her cheekbone, pressing just hard enough to draw a thin line of blood. She grinned at the tear that fell down Emma's cheek before pulling her hand back and forcefully sending the knife through her torso.

Emma looked at her friend in shock, unable to scream, coughing and gurgling as blood and oxygen mixed in her throat. She felt the knife leave her chest and was momentarily relieved until it struck again, this time piercing the other side of her chest. She gasped in pain and her legs started to wobble. The last thing she saw was the joy on Charlotte's face as she collapsed on the ground.

Hearing the thump on the floor, Mathilda made her way toward the main hall. "Are you guys okay? Come in and sit down, we can – oh my God!" She screamed at the sight of her girlfriend's lifeless body, watching the pool of blood underneath her grow and grow. She locked eyes with the woman they thought they knew.

Charlotte only tilted her head before lunging at Mathilda and chasing her through the living room. They knocked over a lamp, a chair and a table as they went. "Get your ass over here, Mattie!" she screamed angrily, finally cornering the woman in her kitchen.

Tears now streamed down the brunette's face as she raised her hands defensively. "Please, don't do this," she cried, falling to her knees as Charlotte came closer, bloody knife in hand. "Please." Her begging was a hopeless plea to avoid the inevitable and they both knew it. The knife pierced between her breasts, quickly killing the young woman in a single strike.

Mathilda's blood dripped to the floor while the murderer watched. Only once Mattie had stopped moving did she make her way back to Emma. It was time to start on her masterpiece. She bent down and sliced open Emma's shirt and bra with a graceful slash of the blood-stained knife. Grinning, she put the knife to the cooling skin and started to carve open the body, revealing its most vital organ.

 **-Quantico-**

Emily Prentiss sat behind her desk and reviewed some paperwork. After weeks, it still didn't feel like her office, or her desk. She was only here because Hotch needed to protect Jack and himself from Mr. Scratch, and after what happened with Foyet and Haley, who could blame him. Still she felt a little guilt about how she got the coveted position. Getting up from her seat she walked to the window and looked out the dark glass at her team. She noticed JJ down with the others, standing between two of the desks. Even though it was a Saturday morning, they were all working hard on the paperwork they hadn't been able to finish the day before.

In the privacy of her office, Emily allowed her eyes to linger on JJ. Beautiful Jennifer Jareau. Emily didn't have strong enough words to explain JJ. The mother of two was one of the bravest and most loyal women Emily had ever met. She had no shortage of confidence and rightly so, she was the best shot in the entire BAU, much to Alvez's disappointment.

Emily had been secretly harboring feelings for the beautiful blonde for years now. They were best friends and knew almost everything there was to know about one another. One of Emily's few remaining secrets happened to be how intense and intimate her feelings had grown to be. Back in London, Emily had felt lost without the other profiler by her side.

She just couldn't bring herself to admit the truth about her feelings. There was simply too much to lose. JJ had Will (a man Emily pushed her toward in the first place), Henry and Michael and Emily wasn't going to destroy that. It felt selfish to even think about.

It was true that JJ and Emily shared moments that made the brunette wonder, small interactions, looks and touches that were on the border between casual and not quite so casual. Everyday something JJ said or did had Emily questioning everything she thought she knew. Was it a subtle hint from JJ or wishful thinking on her part? And if she needed another reason to keep the truth hidden, there was always the FBI's policy against fraternization.

Emily was still watching JJ when the ring of her phone broke through the silence. After a short conversation, she took her tablet and left her office with a grunt of disapproval. She'd really been looking forward to a few days of rest, but apparently, fate had other plans. She went to Rossi first, knocking on the door of his office and sticking her head in just long enough to tell him the news. The action drew the attention of the others down below and they looked up to Emily for verification. She answered by waving her tablet in their general direction, before she headed to the conference room. On her way, she heard Reid say he intended to call Garcia up from her lair.

JJ was eager, stopping what she was doing and rushing to catch Emily. They met just before they passed through the doorway of the meeting room. "Hey _boss,"_ she teased as she nudged Emily's side with her elbow. The change in the older woman's features suggested she still didn't like the title.

"Stop calling me that," Emily whined, nudging JJ back in a similar manner. "I might be the new unit chief, but I'm still Emily, same as before."

JJ drew her mouth in a straight line, in a weak attempt to keep her laughter inside. "I know you don't like being called that, but it's so tempting to tease you. From now on, I will try my best to stop, but no promises."

"Good." Emily chuckled, placing her tablet on the corner of the table. Before doing anything else she pulled back JJ's chair, like a true gentleman. Once she was seated, Emily took the seat right next to her. "Call me 'boss' again," she warned, "and someone else will have to pull out your chair for you." Her eyes were bright with mischief. "If you let Reid do it, I suspect you'll end up listening to briefings from the floor."

Laughter escaped JJ lips as she lost herself in the ease of their conversation. There was no one else JJ had this type of connection with, not Garcia and not even Will. Emily was special. When Emily told them she intended to stay, JJ couldn't have been more relieved. She had missed the other woman terribly and was thrilled to have her back where she belonged. She had missed their occasional flirting, their casual touching and even their serious conversations about anything and everything. It occurred to her that things with Emily came naturally, much more so than they did with Will. _Why is that?_ she wondered to herself as she watched Emily subtly.

Mercifully JJ was forced from her thoughts by the arrival of the others. "What is it? I didn't receive anything!" Garcia complained, taking her spot off to the side of the large monitor. She placed the laptop she had brought with her on the table and opened it up. "It's Saturday, don't these guys take any time off?"

"Sorry, this one came straight to me," Emily explained, motioning for Garcia to take a seat, while Emily stood and prepared to present the case. "Three weeks ago, on Friday, a couple was found murdered in their home in San Francisco. They were both shot in the head twice with a shotgun. Their names were Andie Brown and Jane Fisher. Garcia, can you pull up pictures please?"

"Yes, boss! I mean, ma'am," Garcia quickly rectified after receiving a glare from Emily. She tapped a few keys and like magic the pictures of the first two victims appeared on the large screen to Emily's right. "Wow, they're gorgeous," Garcia commented offhandedly.

"Hold on, there's more," Emily continued, scrolling down on her own tablet. "Exactly one week later, a second couple were murdered. Amelia King and Jessie Young were killed in their home. The killer used arsenic this time." Before Emily even had to ask, Garcia had their pictures up on the monitor, next to the others. "Yesterday, Emma Rockford and Mathilda Greensburg were found in their home, both stabbed."

"All different methods, how do we know it's the same killer?" Rossi asked, raising his eyebrow at their unit chief. He leaned back in his chair and folded his hands across his stomach as he studied the six pictures on the screen. "Victimology is all over the board; the first two were blonde, Amelia was Hispanic, Jessie and Mathilda were brunette and Emma was a redhead."

Rather than comment, Emily continued tapping on her tablet, until finally the pictures she'd been sent appeared on the big-screen as well. Three sets of horrific crime scene photos shocked even the seasoned profilers. "In each of these cases, one woman's heart was cut from her chest and placed in the other woman's hand. I have sent all the data to your tablets."

Seeing the images for the first time Garcia screeched and covered her face with her hands. "A little warning next time Miss Boss Lady," she complained. "Some of us don't want to see that kinda stuff."

"None of us want to see that kinda stuff," Emily answered back honestly, "but I'll be more careful next time." The two friends shared a look and smile before they moved on. From the corner of her eye Emily saw JJ shaking her head in disgust, a feeling Emily understood fully.

Luke Alvez studied the pictures on his tablet, switching between the different homes. "The first time was messy, which suggests our unsub was hesitant. In last night's murder, it's a clean cut around the heart. Our killer is getting more and more confident with each kill."

"What do the locals have?" Dr. Lewis questioned, closing her tablet. She had seen enough. The killer was a sadistic bastard who got off on cutting people open. "Do we have DNA, prints or fibers?"

A deep sigh left Emily's lips. "That's just the thing," she started, placing her tablet on the table and resting her hands on either side of it. "There's absolutely nothing. CSU has been through each house with a fine-tooth comb and can't find anything. No fingerprints, no forced entry, not even a strand of hair. Our unsub has somehow managed to kill without leaving any kind of evidence. That's quite an accomplishment given the time and energy required to remove a human heart. We don't even know if it's a man or a woman we're looking for."

"The average person loses approximately a hundred hairs a day. It's almost impossible not to leave a hair behind, " Reid chimed in, squinting his eyes at the screen. "The use of arsenic suggests perhaps a woman, since they are much more likely to use poison as a murder weapon, but the violent nature of the other two attacks counters that." He turned to his tablet and scrolled through the pictures one more time. "It doesn't make sense, why kill three different couples in three different ways?"

Rossi chimed in next. "The kid's right. The gun worked the first time, why not stick with it? You can't buy arsenic at the grocery store so someone went to a lot of trouble to get it."

"Maybe he doesn't know what he likes yet?" JJ suggested, earning a glare from Reid, for not being entirely accurate. She quickly corrected herself, holding up a hand in defense. "Okay, maybe he _or she_ doesn't know what he _or she_ likes yet. These home invasions do require a lot of planning so our unsub is definitely well organized."

"One thing is certain," Rossi sighed, closing his tablet and looking at his other team members. "Men are safe. This person, appears to be focusing his or her rage on women, specifically gay women." He thought for a moment and then asked, "Were all these women openly gay?"

Emily answered, having posed that same question to the commander who called her. "According to their families, all three couples had been in long-term relationships and made no secret about their orientations."

"This could be a hate crime," JJ pointed out.

"We can figure that out on the plane. Wheels up in twenty." As the team started to move, Emily slipped into her office to get her go-bag.

...

JJ walked into her old office to get some privacy. She knew this phone call was not going to be pleasant. She'd never liked calling Will to tell him they had a case, but it was getting even more difficult lately. Over the past few months things between them had been strained to say the least, but for some reason they never discussed it. JJ hid in her work, while Will had taken refuge in a bottle of vodka. As if working at the BAU while being a mother of two wasn't enough, JJ now had the added task of cleaning up after her drunken husband. She hadn't told anyone about their situation, not even Emily, unsure of what she would say or how she'd explain it.

She considered leaving him, but thoughts of the boys stopped her. She couldn't take them away from their father, could she? She did her best to shield them from Will's drinking, but it was getting harder to do. Still, Henry and Michael seemed oblivious to their father's downward spiral. Thankfully, Will did his absolute best to try and compose himself around his sons.

JJ had been willing to tolerate things as they were, for her sons, but that became more difficult a few weeks ago. One Tuesday after a night of heavy drinking, Will got upset with JJ and struck her. She'd been stunned at the time, but was far less so now. It happened frequently since and JJ did little to stop it, deciding her boys' need for a father outweighed her need for safety. She took a deep breath and dialed his number as she leaned against the wall.

 _"Yes?"_ a male voice slurred after just a few rings. JJ could practically smell the booze on his breath through the phone.

"You've been drinking again," the blonde profiler stated. It wasn't even a question, she had no doubt she was right. Still, Will preferred to avoid the subject, so she didn't expect a response. She closed her eyes, and rubbed the bridge of her nose to try and prevent a headache. "We got a case, I'm going to need to leave today and I'll be gone for the next few days."

 _"_ _Okay_ _."_ The delay in his reply confirmed he had indeed been drinking. Luckily, her mother had picked up Henry and Michael days earlier for a vacation in Pennsylvania. They really didn't need to see their father lying on the couch with a bottle in his hand. " _Who's going_?"

She sighed. "The whole team Will, just like every other case."

 _"_ _So, Emily's going then_ _,"_ he spat _._

 _"_ Of course she's going, she's a part of the team."

 _"_ _Of course_ _,"_ he mimicked, mocking her with his tone. _"_ _W_ _ho else would it be_?" Will wondered, raising his voice slightly. " _It's always Emily this, Emily that. Have you even realized that since she's been back, you haven't talked about anything else_ _?"_

Not willing to have this conversation JJ fell back on her favorite phrase from her days battling the media. "No comment, Will." With another sigh, JJ started pacing through her office. "I'm not having this discussion with you again. Emily is just a friend."

The sound of liquid being turned in a bottle told her that he was taking a large gulp of something that was probably vodka. " _Right, just friends. If you are just friends then why have you been sleeping in your office, every night since she became the new unit chief_?"

She could hear the anger in his voice. He was right, she hadn't slept in their bed in weeks. She always found an excuse to either sleep in her home office or to crawl into bed with one of the boys. "No comment, Will," she repeated, "but maybe I slept somewhere else because there wasn't room for me, with you and that bottle taking up all the space." Growing frustrated she pushed a hand through her long hair. "I'll probably be gone for a week or so… I don't know, Will, just don't make a mess."

With that, JJ ended the call without waiting for a reply and left Will alone with his drink and his self-pity. She knew they didn't have a healthy relationship anymore, but she felt powerless to fix it. Every time she mentioned Emily, no matter the context, it led to a fight. It always ended with Will accusing her of having feelings for Emily while JJ tried to assure him that that wasn't the case. At least, that's what JJ kept telling herself.

Their flirting had grown more intense since Emily's return from London. There were more subtle touches and every time they brushed past each other, JJ would get this strange feeling in her stomach that she couldn't quite name just yet.

She turned on her heel and walked to her desk to fetch her go bag before making her way to the jet. Emily had taken the far seat on the right so JJ moved to sit across from her. "How'd it go?" the older agent questioned as she looked up from the file she'd been reading.

"No comment," JJ snapped, her eyes locking with Emily's. She immediately regretted her harsh tone as she saw the flicker of hurt in those brown orbs, yet she couldn't bring herself to apologize. She was still too mad at Will to think rationally. Instead, she picked up her tablet and started reviewing the case.

* * *

 **Author's note: The chapter changed in a lot of ways, but the storyline will be the same. I hope you guys liked it. Reviews are greatly appreciated. :-)**

 **AnonymousWriterFF**

 **-CJ-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews you guys have given me! Tlcroft, thanks for pointing that out, I changed it immediately!**

 **Also, thanks again to RussellCraig, you're amazing!**

 **I hope you guys like this second chapter as well!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: New Ideas**

 _"The best way of keeping a secret is to pretend there isn't one - Margaret Atwood"_

 _\- Emily Prentiss_

 **-** **San Francisco-**

"The name's Woodrow Nicholls, but you can call me Wood, everyone else does." Nicholls was the lead detective working the murders. It was he who went to his boss and lobbied for the FBI's assistance. He'd been a homicide detective for a long time, and he'd seen plenty of horrible things, but this killer, what he was doing to the women, was in a category all its own.

After shaking his hand, Emily made polite introductions. The detective led them through the bullpen area toward the conference room where he had things set up. "I'm sorry to call you in on a Saturday, but seeing as this killer strikes every Friday, I didn't think we could stand to wait much longer."

"It's fine," Emily assured him as the team gathered around the table. A board was already set up, lined with pictures of the victims, both the smiling variety and the gruesome crime scene kind. "What's the status of the most recent scene?"

Nichols looked at the board, at the pictures of Emma and Mattie. "It's untouched as you requested. The M.E. came and took the bodies for autopsy, but the rest of the house is exactly as it was found."

Emily rewarded this news with a warm smile. "Thank you Wood."

The cop blushed slightly before speaking. "So, do you have any idea why he's killing them in different ways? What's the point? It seems like a lot of extra work, if you ask me."

"Actually, we can't say with any degree of certainty that our unsub is male," Reid pointed out, continuing the lecture he'd begun earlier. "For all we know, it is possible that our killer is female, or perhaps even a team or couple. Statistics tell us that 65% of men use a gun while 52% of all female killers prefer to use poison. Since our killer used both, it is too soon to rule out either gender entirely."

JJ rested a hand on Reid's arm with a sincere smile, quietly shushing him. "Did the unsub leave anything behind at the scenes?" JJ asked, eager to change the subject. Her eyes flickered to the board and she cringed. She couldn't imagine what those women must have been feeling in their final moments, or perhaps she just didn't want to.

"No, not a single piece of trace evidence was found at any of the three scenes. All we can say for sure is that it appears the women opened the door willingly. There are no signs of any forced entry," Nicholls explained, opening a file in front of him. "Our techs did find one minor connection. Apparently, all of the victims visited a bar called 'The Café' in Union Square over the past few weeks. Also, I'm not sure if it's relevant but all three couples were engaged."

"I'll have Garcia run a check on that café," JJ offered as she dug out her phone. "Maybe our killer picks the victims at that bar and becomes friends with them before killing them."

Emily, who had been watching the board, turned to the team. "Alright, JJ and I will stay here and work on the geographical profile, while we wait for Garcia to look into the café. Tara, you and Reid, go to the M.E.'s office and see if the autopsies can tell us anything new. Alvez, Rossi, why don't you walk through the most recent crime scene and see if you can learn anything about our unsub."

"You know, being the boss is really growing on you," Rossi said with a laugh, earning a mock glare from the brunette and smiles from the rest of the team.

 **-ME's Office-**

Tara and Reid entered the medical examiner's office and the assistant pointed them in the right direction. "You must be Dr. Hopper," Tara said with a smile as they entered his tiny office. "I'm Dr. Lewis and this is Dr. Reid, we're with the FBI."

"Yes, I was told to expect you. I'm Dean Hopper; and you're here to see the bodies." He moved out from behind his desk and confidently led the agents down the corridor, expecting them to follow. "I really thought I'd seen everything, but this is one sick son of a bitch. Once I heard you guys were coming I held off releasing the earlier victims back to their families, I thought you'd want to see."

"Thank you," Lewis said sincerely.

On six identical slabs the bodies were waiting, each covered by a sheet to provide some measure of dignity, if such a thing was possible.

"What can you tell us about these victims?" Reid questioned, following the examiner to the first couple.

"Obviously, they were killed by gunshot wounds. Based on the number of pellets found, I'd wager a guess that each victim was shot twice. They died quickly. Although the removal of the heart shows hesitation, the cuts were clean, suggesting a very sharp blade was used, perhaps a scalpel."

"Do you think our killer has a medical background?" Tara wondered aloud.

After a moment of consideration Reid shook his head. "I don't think so. The cuts are too long and uneven for a formally trained student."

Lewis nodded in agreement. "You're right, if he had a medical background, we'd expect the cut would be smaller and more precise like a surgical procedure." She paused to take a look at the damage to the victim's chests. "Did you find any DNA on the victims?"

"Nada." Dr. Hopper confessed as the group moved to the second set of victims. He lifted the sheets to just above their breasts, revealing their chalky faces and unmoving shoulders. He took a hold of Amelia's jaw to open her mouth slightly. "These victims were killed with arsenic. I found five times the fatal dose in each victim. I think he made them drink it." He settled each sheet over the victims again before proceeding, "After they died, the heart was cut out with less hesitation than the first time."

Reid stood with his arms in front of his chest. "Well, that would mean our unsub has access to arsenic. That suggests he or she works in a lab or knows someone who does. Bullets are far easier to acquire than arsenic and yet our killer poisoned them anyway, even after the gun worked fine. It's not logical."

"And it doesn't bring us closer to delivering a workable profile," Tara added with a sigh. She led the way to the final pair, the most recent victims. Rather than wait for the doctor she peeled back the sheet and examined the wounds herself. "I don't see any doubt or hesitation," she notes, looking to Reid for confirmation. "Our unsub is starting to like it. And he clearly has no shortage of rage."

"You are correct," Dr. Hopper agreed, reviewing a clipboard before setting it down and looking at the bodies directly. "These two women were each stabbed ten times, far more than was necessary to subdue or even kill them."

"Overkill," Reid noted, giving a name to the behavior the doctor was describing.

"Without something to compare it to, it's difficult to say what type of weapon was used, but if I had to guess I'd say it was a regular kitchen knife, the kind we all have."

Reid was becoming agitated at the lack of progress. "Which doesn't help us." While his coworker and the medical examiner watched Spencer Reid turned on his heel and marched from the building, leaving the door open behind him.

"Don't mind him," Tara said quickly when they were alone. "Dr. Reid is brilliant but the cost of all that extra brain power is his social graces." She followed the medical examiner back to his office and gave him her card. "If there's anything else you might find. Please give me a call."

 **-Crime Scene #3-**

"Mathilda Greensburg and Emma Rockford were found early this morning by Emma's mother. When her daughter didn't open the door, she looked through the window and saw… this," Nicholls explained, waving his hand dramatically at the carnage. "Based on the pools of blood we believe one of the victims, Emma most likely was stabbed here, in the hallway. Mathilda's body was in the kitchen. There are signs of a struggle, and it looks like Mathilda put up a fight."

Rossi and Alvez moved around the space slowly, taking note of every detail. Emma's dried blood was a dark red pool on the floor. Inside the living room, lamps and books were scattered around in random patterns. Alvez went to the kitchen, where Mathilda's body had been. Her blood was a horrific contrast against the white cupboards and tile floor.

Rossi appeared beside him, his dark eyes asking a wordless question. "So, my guess, our girls were just finishing dinner when the unsub arrived." To prove his point, he guided Rossi to the dirty dishes and the largely finished meal on the table. "Emma gets up to answer the door, which explains why she died in the hallway."

"Mathilda hangs back, maybe to finish eating or to start cleaning up. She has no idea there is trouble until it's too late," Rossi continued, picking up where Luke left off. "Maybe she sees the unsub, or maybe Emma's body, but either way the chase is on. They crash through the living room and Mathilda ends up cornered in the kitchen."

Alvez knelt near the spot where Mattie died. "Look at this blood splatter," he points out to Rossi and Nicholls. "There is cast-off on the ceiling. I think she was trapped here and the killer raised the knife over his head and brought it down hard and fast. He'd have to, to get a stain on the ceiling."

Once they'd reviewed where the bodies were found, the profilers shifted to a more subtle analysis of the home. There were plenty of photos, pictures of the women alone and together. A large photo collage took up almost an entire wall in the living room. "They were happy together," he stated, looking at all the different pictures. Some were from parties, laughing, drunken selfies, and even a few shots of paint-smeared grinning faces during some sort of renovation. They'd clearly been taken over a period of years. He could literally see the women growing up as his eyes scanned from left to right. On a hunch he took out his phone.

" _Oracle of all knowledge, at your service_ ," a cheerful Garcia answered. He could already hear her fingers typing away.

"Garcia, I'm at the most recent crime scene. This couple, they seem really happy. Can you look into the others? Look for any affairs, appointments with divorce lawyers, unexplained bar tabs or hotel charges."

He could hear the skepticism in Penelope's loud voice. " _Um, sure, of course I will, but is there something specific you want me looking for?"_

"I'm not sure yet," the older agent admitted before he noticed Alvez and put the phone on speaker so he could join the conversation.

"Do we have any other connections between the victims, other than that café?" Luke quizzed, hoping she had updated information.

 _"Nothing that I can find, and if I can't find it, then chances are it isn't there to be found."_

Both Rossi and Alvez smiled before they said goodbye and hung up. "It's that café, it's got to be," Alvez guessed.

"I'm starting to think you're right. Whoever the unsub is, that café is important somehow."

"To make matters worse, given the weekly cycle of these crimes, the killer is out there now, looking for another couple," the local detective pointed out.

On the way to the car, Rossi got a call from Reid. "Did you find anything at the M.E.?" he asked, hearing the hope in his own voice.

" _Nothing we didn't already know_ ," the younger agent admitted with a grunt. " _It doesn't make sense. No matter what television says, killing someone and leaving no evidence is hard and exceedingly rare. How is this unsub doing it?_ "

"I don't know, kid, but they all make a mistake sooner or later, this one will too," Rossi predicted. "We're on our way back. Hopefully when we put everything we know together, we'll see something we didn't before."

 **-Police Station-**

Emily walked into the conference room, with two coffees in hand. JJ was bent over a file and refused to look up as Emily entered. Tilting her head, the brunette tried to catch JJ's eye but failed. "You okay?" she ventured cautiously, placing a coffee on the table for the younger agent. Setting her own cup down Emily dropped a hand on JJ's shoulder. She felt Jennifer tense, and her heart dropped to her shoes. Normally the blonde never reacted so negatively to Emily's presence. What was going on? "You can talk to me you know."

"Just drop it, Emily," JJ retorted bluntly, keeping her face buried in the pages of her file. JJ felt like she was balancing on the edge of a knife. She was still furious at Will, she missed her sons, and she was worrying frantically about the potential victims. This killer didn't have much of a cooling off period, and JJ knew that meant more victims. She needed to help, to do her part to catch the unsub and get justice for the victims. She couldn't do that, if she was thinking about her personal problems. She couldn't do that, if Emily was looking at her with concern, bringing her coffee and touching her shoulder. Her focus needed to be entirely on the case. "I just went through all the files. Thought I'd see something, but there is nothing new. Different murder weapons, one woman's heart removed from her chest, and placed in the other woman's hand. Their bodies positioned together, even after they were killed separately."

Taking a seat next to JJ, Emily took her time before answering. She wanted to talk to JJ as a friend, and make sure the blonde was okay, but she couldn't, at least not yet, because there was a serial killer, and a case and nearly no evidence. History told her that JJ would open up to her in her own time and not a minute before. Pushing her would only make her more defensive and that was the last thing Emily wanted. "With any luck, Garcia and the others will bring good news."

Just mere minutes later, they heard Rossi's voice in the hallway. "Thanks for the ride," he told Nicholls before making his way to the conference room the girls occupied. Alvez followed a few steps behind, taking a seat across from Emily. He was just about to open his mouth to discuss their findings when Garcia's face appeared on the screen to Emily's right.

"Your favorite analyst has arrived," she cheered, waving exaggeratedly from her lair. Taking note of who was present and who wasn't, she questioned the boss. "Where are my favorite doctors?"

"On their way," Emily said with a hint of annoyance. She loved Garcia, but sometimes she just wanted to hear what she found.

At Emily's insistence Garcia began, relaying everything she'd done to try and locate the unsub or connect the victims. Midway through her summary Reid and Lewis arrived, taking their seats and joining the briefing in the middle.

"Okay, get this," the technical analyst started as Andie's and Emma's driver's license photos joined her on the screen. "None of our victims have criminal records. The only thing I could find was a parking ticket for Andie and a speeding ticket for Emma. They're squeaky clean. I hacked their social media and there is nothing to suggest any of the girls had enemies of any kind."

Alvez stood from his chair, running a hand through his short hair. "So, they really were as happy as they appeared to be. Did they have anything else in common besides that café?" he asked, repeating the question he asked her earlier.

"I'm still coming up blank there. I checked everything, and I mean _everything._ They never went to the same school, they never had the same doctor, their workplaces are all over the map. I mean Amelia and Jane both played tennis, but I think that's more of a coincidence than a real lead."

"Another dead end," Tara said, speaking for all of them as she got up to search for a coffee. "We're getting nowhere."

Emily looked at JJ, who had been quiet for the entire length of the briefing. Her worry for her friend multiplied. Something was really bothering the blonde and while Emily had her suspicions that it involved Will she couldn't be certain. Did they have a fight? Was something wrong with the boys? Emily could only hope JJ would open up to her soon, because seeing her best friend so pained was difficult, more difficult than Emily wanted to admit. She was pulled from her thoughts by someone saying her name, "Hmm?"

"You zoned out for a minute," Rossi informed her, with a smug smirk. Looking around Emily could see she'd missed a very important conversation. Everyone was looking to her for comment, or approval and she had no idea what to say.

Mercifully Tara took pity on her and filled in what she'd missed. "We were just discussing the pros and cons of putting someone in undercover at the café. It's the one place we know the unsub hunts and time isn't on our side in this one."

"Oh, right, yes, well.. great idea," Emily stuttered, putting her weight on her elbows as she leaned across the table. "We'd need a couple, not just one agent," Emily pointed out as she struggled to get a handle on the meeting again.

"And it obviously can't be Rossi, Reid or me," Alvez reminded them.

For a moment, JJ, Emily and Tara all looked at one another in question but no one spoke. Rossi's mouth turned into a private smile as he watched. "I think it makes the most sense for it to be Emily and JJ," he said confidently when the silence had grown almost painful. "You two have known each other far longer than either of you have known Tara. If it needs to be convincing, it'll be easier for you two."

"I don't know, Rossi," JJ said quickly, tossing a file onto the table. "I've never gone undercover before." In her mind, JJ immediately thought of Will and what he'd say if he heard about this plan. She tried not to imagine his rage, but could, all too clearly. "Maybe we shouldn't do this. Going undercover isn't what we normally do. Can it really help us that much?"

"It's worth a shot," Tara chimed in, pointing to the file JJ had just tossed aside. "Right now, it's all we've got."

Emily was more than a little conflicted, about the strategy but she couldn't deny Tara's words were true, they really didn't have much else. Short of waiting for the killer to strike again, this seemed to be the best option. "Ok, well I'll get Garcia started backstopping our identities and we can discuss the plan in the morning." While Emily was fine with the idea, she could see JJ was less sure. She wanted to talk to the blonde privately, to give her the chance to escape, if she wanted it. Emily would do almost anything to catch the killer, but she wouldn't force JJ into a situation that made her uncomfortable. Some lines were just too far.

Looking at her watch she stood and gestured for the others to do the same. "Why don't you all head back to the hotel and get some rest, it's been a long day and I think tomorrow will be even worse."

A squeaky sound came from the monitor, reminding them that Garcia had been listening the entire time. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun," Garcia predicted with a squeal. "I'll have everything ready to go by morning," she promised. "Ohh lookie here, I think I found the most perfect house for you guys and it's a bargain."

Emily couldn't help but laugh at her friend's enthusiasm. "Calm down Penelope and don't buy anything!" she demanded.

Emily dismissed the team but asked JJ to stay behind. When they were gone, leaving just Emily, JJ and a monitor showing Garcia's smiling face, Emily's voice softened. "You don't have to do this Jayje. If you don't want to, I can go with Lewis, or I'll go alone…"

It might have been her imagination but to Emily JJ looked both relieved and pained by the offer. "Is it our best chance to catch the unsub?"

"Yes," Emily told her truthfully.

"Then I'll do it."

She studied JJ's blue eyes for a moment before turning to Garcia. "Alright Garcia, put an offer on the house and get to work on our aliases, but don't you dare give me a stupid name. Remember who is now responsible for your paycheck."

After a quick round of laughs and a few more instructions for the computer-goddess Emily told Garcia to go home, and sent JJ to the hotel with the others.

Alone she hurried to the police department ladies room. Standing in front of the mirror she put her hands flat on the counter and tried to support her unsteady legs.

 _Keep it together, Emily_ , she said to herself after a deep, cleansing breath. _Just pretend you don't have a secret and she'll never know_. Normally Emily thrived on compartmentalization, but this case was making that nearly impossible. Going undercover and pretending to be in a relationship with JJ would be a challenge under any circumstances, after all she was a beautiful woman and Emily could see that as surely as anyone. Complicating matters even further were the very real feelings Emily had for JJ. She had no shortage of tricks for pretending like Jennifer Jareau didn't tempt, tease and torture her every single day, but secretly Emily wondered if her tricks would be enough this time.

She had also seen the conflict in JJ's eyes. Was it the same battle Emily had waged? That seemed unlikely but Emily allowed herself to wonder. If there was an upside to the situation she'd gotten herself into it was that Emily would now have an excuse to be close to JJ. Hopefully she could figure out what it was that had the younger agent so on edge lately. With an unexpected wave of confidence, the source of which she couldn't identify, Emily relaxed. She could do this.

* * *

 **A/N: Any thoughts? ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and for your patience!**

 **Thanks again to RussellCraig for being my amazing beta!**

 **Here's a long chapter and some Jemily for you! I hope you all like this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: First Encounters**

 _"Judith Wright once said: Feelings or emotions are the universal language and are to be honored. They are the authentic expression of who you are at your deepest place."_

 _\- Spencer Reid_

 **-Garcia's Lair-**

Three days, three very slow, boring days. Seventy-two hours after both Emily and JJ agreed to go undercover, everything was nearly ready. Garcia had found them a house, arranged for it to be furnished and stocked with supplies. She'd even visited both JJ's and Emily's homes to borrow pictures and other personal items.

While JJ had only a few well-hidden pictures of her and Emily together, Prentiss' home was almost the exact opposite. In her room, Garcia found an entire album sitting openly for all to see. Inside she saw pictures of Emily and the team, some were formal pictures taken with the group all huddled together, while others seemed to be taken without anyone's notice. Garcia saw more than a couple of photos of herself that she hadn't known were ever captured.

Back in her office, a few well-placed keystrokes erased Emily Prentiss and Jennifer Jareau from the world. In their place, she created fictional lives for Jennifer James and her fiancé Emily Brewster.

When she was finished Garcia dared anyone to prove that JJ and Emily weren't in a happy, healthy, committed long-term relationship. Pictures of the couple together, some real and others created on her computer, lined the walls and showcased their imaginary love.

 **-Police Station-**

Emily smiled as she hung up the phone. The movers were calling to tell her the house was nearly ready. For three days, she'd been pacing like a caged lion, waiting for everything to be set up. She and JJ stayed close to the hotel in the evenings, and rarely left the police station during the day, avoiding any place they might interact with a potential unsub.

Her annoyance was irrational, she knew this, but couldn't help how she felt. She just wasn't built for standing around doing nothing. Sending the team out while she hid in a police station felt wrong and went against everything she believed in. She only tolerated it because she knew it was the best way to catch the unsub, but that didn't mean Emily had to like it.

She was just about to close her eyes for a couple of minutes when a grinning blonde burst through the door. "Hey Em, there you are!"

Their eyes met and held the stare for a long moment as JJ set a coffee on the table in front of Emily. She took a seat across the table and tilted her chin toward the cup. "It's just the way you like it."

"Thanks," Emily answered, taking her first sip. It had been a while since she'd seen JJ so happy and it confused her. Finally, when she couldn't hold it in any longer she dipped her toe in the water. "What's got you smiling? We still don't have a lead, unless I missed something…" Sitting up a little straighter Emily's brown eyes widened. "Do we have a lead?"

JJ chuckled, clearly enjoying Emily's mood. "No leads," she admitted. "Mom called last night," JJ explained with a wide smile, leaning her elbow on the table so she could rest her chin in her hand. "The boys are having such a wonderful time on vacation. She woke them up so they could talk to me. You should have heard them Em. They went to the pool and the zoo and to the park. They are having so much fun I don't think they'll want to come home."

Emily loved hearing JJ talk about her two favorite boys. Her face always lit up and her eyes sparkled, Emily found it difficult not to smile along, even before she knew the details. "I'm happy for them. I'm sure your mother spoils them as much as she can, every chance she gets."

JJ opened her mouth to reply, but a beep on the monitor announced Garcia's arrival. "Oh! Just the two profilers I need!" she exclaimed loudly. "Did you sleep well? I know I did! Well, for an hour anyway. How are the beds over there? Is room service okay? The couch here is kind of uncomfortable, but..."

"Garcia, exactly how many cups of coffee have you had?" Emily questioned with a laugh, stopping the technical analyst's fast ramble. The two profilers both knew she was hyper on the black hot liquid and laughed in unison.

Tossing yet another empty cup in the trash, Garcia replied, "The perfect amount, no more and no less!" Emily was about to argue the point, but held her tongue when the rest of the team arrived. "Now that everyone is there, can I tell you the latest?" she practically begged as she bounced from her high levels of caffeine.

Emily rolled her eyes and then glared at JJ as the blonde laughed. "Yes, Garcia tell us."

"Great! Well Emily you're going to be working for a firm that specializes in security cameras and home security. I did a little research and it appears that after the latest murder, The Café installed some new cameras. With a little finesse maybe you can get the owner to show you the setup."

"That's a great idea Garcia," Tara praised. "It gives you a valid reason for being interested, while keeping your cover and allowing you to blend in."

"I would love to take credit, but I'm afraid it was our good doctor Reid who thought of it," she confessed, as she brushed off the compliment. "JJ, you're going to be the manager of a grocery store not far from the house. It seems to be in the killer's comfort zone so Alvez and I thought there was a pretty good chance the unsub might shop there."

"Wow, you thought of everything."

All eyes turned away from the monitor and toward the door as Nicholls walked in. "I just received this package," he explained, walking over to the unit chief and handing her the big envelope he was carrying. "It's addressed to you."

Emily thanked him and the officer was quick to leave the profilers to their briefing. Inside Emily found two sets of keys, a letter and a tiny box. She read the letter before she slid one set of keys in JJ's direction, while she kept the others for herself. "One for the house and one for the car," she explained. "Everything's set. We can move in as soon as you're ready." As covertly as she could she slipped the box into her pocket, before she stood.

"Sooner we start, the sooner we can catch this son of a bitch," JJ replied as she followed Emily's lead and rose from the chair.

"Oh, there should be a computer at the house," Garcia explained, earning a nod from both women. "I just sent over the documents for your new identities. Make sure to study before going to that café tonight."

Alvez took some files out of his bag and handed them to JJ. "Here's a copy of the case file. There isn't much, but maybe you'll see something we've missed." Even as he said the words he didn't seem like he believed them. JJ and Emily had been stuck in the station and that left plenty of time for reading the file. They'd both been through it a dozen times, but still she took the folder with a smile and a 'thank you.'

With a final look at the team JJ picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. This was really happening. She was going to go undercover with Emily and she hadn't told Will about it. Deep in some part of her mind she realized that she hadn't really thought this would actually happen. The idea was out there sure, and Garcia had been working to prepare things, but even as it was happening JJ thought they'd get a lead, some clue that would point them in the right direction without requiring her to go undercover as a lesbian.

Now it was really real and she was stuck. She knew she needed to tell Will, before he found out some other way, but she dreaded his reaction. He was going to be disgusted and furious that she and Emily had to pretend to be a couple, regardless of the reason.

Swallowing her fears and her doubts JJ reminded herself why she was doing this. People were dying and they needed her help. That meant more to her than avoiding Will's ire.

With a deep breath, she took a leap and extended her hand toward the brunette. "You ready?"

Emily's response was to weave her fingers through JJ's. She squeezed the younger woman's hand and then addressed the team still sitting around the table. "What are you guys going to do?"

Rossi answered for the group. "I'm going to have the victim's parents and friends come back in. Now that we know the murders seem centered around this café I want to ask if any of them have ever been there, if they've seen or heard anything strange happening there."

The boss nodded her head. "Good idea. Garcia has our undercover cell phone numbers, call if there is an update."

Rossi smiled reassuringly at the women. "Go on, we'll be fine."

 **-Undercover-**

On the ride to the undercover house JJ couldn't help her thoughts from drifting back to Will. Things were getting out of control back home and she was finding it harder and more exhausting to hide with each passing day.

Emily noticed JJ absent mindedly staring out the car window. She gently pressed the brake with her foot. The car stopped at a red light and she reached into her pocket and pulled out the box that had been sent with the keys. She passed the package over the console. "It said to open this once we were at the house, but I'm too curious to wait."

Hearing Emily's voice pulled JJ out of her thoughts as she accepted what was given to her. Her fingers closed around the lid and lifted it carefully. Without warning a gasp escaped her lips. Inside the box was the most beautiful diamond engagement ring. One that likely cost a small fortune. She held it up for Emily to see. "She really did think of everything," JJ said as she admired the ring further. A thought struck her and her head snapped up. "Wait, who is going to wear it, me or you?"

"You are," the brunette stated confidently without looking away from the road.

"Why me?" Even as she questioned the reasoning, her hands were busy, working to take off her wedding band and engagement ring. She hid both away in the glove compartment before she turned the ring around in her hand. "Why me? Don't you think I might propose to you?"

"Oh no," Emily admitted with a laugh as she made the final turn. Her lips curled into a private smile, one the blonde rarely saw. "You, my friend, are the type of woman a person should get down on one knee for. A proposal to a woman like you, should be romantic and perfectly organized. That person should understand that you are a woman who deserves to be loved, cared for and spoiled. If he doesn't understand that, he's not worthy of your love."

JJ had been listening to Emily intently, letting the words warm her heart as she felt a tightness in her stomach that only happened around Emily. The person Emily was describing wasn't Will and she knew it. Loving him required so much effort now as she struggled to justify his behavior. Even when he became abusive JJ found herself trying to explain away what he'd done, as though it weren't a big deal. Secretly she knew how serious it was, she just wasn't prepared to admit it, or confront it quite yet.

Luckily, he never struck her in the face or anywhere else someone might see a bruise. He tended to favor hitting her stomach or back, knowing those spots would be hidden by her clothes. When she looked back at Emily, she noticed the brunette was watching her, expecting an answer to a question JJ hadn't heard. She hadn't even noticed they were parked in the driveway of their temporary home. She blushed and shook her head to clear the thoughts. "Sorry," she said quietly.

"What's going on, JJ?" Emily asked, easing carefully into a potentially dangerous conversation. "Something's been bothering you lately. You're happy one minute and you're zoning out on me the next. You're tense and jump at every unexpected sound. It's like you're afraid of me, and you've never been afraid before, not of me." JJ tried to look away, but Emily reached out and placed a finger on her chin, freezing her in place. "You can talk to me, you know."

Not wanting to look Emily in the eye, JJ pulled away from the touch and turned her head to look through the window, fighting back tears. "Can we not do this now, please?" Her voice was barely louder than a whisper. Then something caught her eye. "We're being watched already."

Emily stayed quiet, accepting that now was not the time or place for this conversation. She glanced over the blonde's shoulder and saw what caught her attention. There was a woman in the house across the street watching them. In a futile attempt to stay hidden the woman was peeking from behind a living room curtain. "We better get moving then," Emily said, taking the keys from the ignition. "You ready?"

With a swift nod, JJ opened the car door and Emily followed. They were nearly at the door when they heard a voice calling from behind them. They turned to see the woman from behind the curtain running up to them, waving her hands in an attempt to get their attention.

"I wasn't spying or anything, but I accidentally saw you guys arrive and I thought I should come introduce myself," the woman hurried to say as she panted heavily, out of breath from racing to reach them. Her black hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and her glasses were only sitting halfway up her nose. "My name's Caroline Atteberry. I live just across the street."

Emily shook the hand that was offered. "My name is Emily Brewster and this is my fiancé, Jennifer James." After she was introduced JJ took a turn shaking Caroline's hand as well.

"Welcome to the neighborhood, Emily," Caroline smiled brightly, completely ignoring JJ. She slowly admired Emily from head to toe, her eyes glistening. "This house sold quickly. You in a rush?"

"No, we are just engaged and wanted a place to call our own," JJ jumped in, feeling a wave of jealousy spread through her veins as the woman refused to take her eyes off Emily. The blonde wrapped an arm around the older profiler's waist protectively, pulling her close to her body, surprising even herself with how natural it felt.

"I see," Caroline answered, glancing toward her house before turning back to Emily. "My wife Suzy and I are going to The Café tonight. You might want to come and get to know your new neighbors. Normally, they should all be there."

Emily was about to accept the offer, but was silenced by JJ's hand lightly pinching her leg. "We'll think about it," the blonde answered, turning them both around to continue their way inside.

More than a little angry JJ pushed the key into the lock hard and turned it roughly. Inside she ripped her jacket off her shoulders and threw it onto the first available hook.

It took her a moment, but shortly after she hung up her own jacket Emily realized what was happening. A laugh escaped her lips without permission. "Are you jealous?" The blonde wanted to leave the tightly enclosed space but Emily took hold of her hand softly and held her back. All the humor in her tone vanished. "Seriously?"

With a sigh, JJ gave in. "She couldn't keep her eyes off you, Em," she exclaimed, running her hand through her hair. "That woman was practically drooling on you. She could at least try to be subtle about it." She paused briefly and then added, "We should have Garcia check her background."

"So, jealousy it is," Emily said with another laugh. When JJ didn't laugh along with her, Emily looked into her eyes and saw how intently they were watching her. It didn't make sense. Why was JJ jealous of Caroline? They stood like that for what felt like minutes, until Emily cleared her throat. "Maybe we should check out the rest of the house."

"Yeah, good idea," JJ agreed, finally letting go of Emily's hand. Following after her boss and friend, JJ struggled to reconcile how she felt. She couldn't explain her jealousy. She never felt like this when Will was talking to another woman, but simply pretending to be engaged to Emily had her territorial and predatory from the start.

They walked into the living room and were met by warm, inviting colors. There was a big couch in front of an impressive TV and the fireplace gave the room an extra coziness. Before they could go and check out the rest of the house, the landline rang, causing both women to look around for the source of the sound.

"Hello, this is Emily," she said hesitantly, not really knowing what to expect.

"It's me!" A cheery voice on the other end squealed, making Emily laugh. "I wanted to see what you thought of the house, pretty cool right?" She waited only a moment. "Before you say it, I know you've only seen the living room. Do you want to know how I know? Do you?" Again, she didn't wait for a reply. "Well, I'll tell you! The house has cameras. It'll give you plenty of warning if anyone is sniffing around."

Emily looked around until she spotted the camera hidden above a bookcase. "Good thinking Garcia."

As soon as she learned it was Garcia Emily was talking to, JJ snatched the phone. "Garcia, I need you to run a background check on Caroline Atteberry," the younger profiler kindly ordered, earning a smirk from Emily who allowed herself to fall on the couch. She made herself comfortable as she watched JJ pace through the room. "She was already watching us when we arrived and she invited us to the Café."

They could hear Garcia typing and seconds later she was relaying the information she learned. "Okay, Caroline Atteberry. There's not much to find really. She's your everyday housewife, married to Suzy Mills, who... Oh, the poor woman. Suzy Mills lost her leg in a car accident two years ago."

JJ's lips formed an 'oh', making Emily raise an eyebrow. The blonde said goodbye to Garcia and explained Caroline's situation the older agent.

After a quick tour through the rest of the house Emily and JJ sat down together on the living room couch. "If we're going to go out tonight, we need to learn our backstories."

"Good idea," JJ agreed, hopping up to go in search of the computer. Less than five minutes later she returned holding a collection of pages in each hand. She handed half the papers to her friend and returned to her seat.

 **-Police Station-**

Tara was sitting at a table near the board where Reid had hung a map of the area. Three red dots represented three crime scenes and he had connected those red dots with a black line, creating a triangle. "Okay, so our killer likely works or lives within this area," he explained, his hand pointing to the triangle just as Rossi and Alvez walked in.

Rossi sat down next to Tara as Alvez handed out lunch. "So, all we know is his potential work area?" The seasoned agent sighed, playing with a ring on his finger. "That's not much to go on."

Mercifully before anyone had to think of a reassuring response Nicholls walked in. "Matilda's mother is here and Emma's mother is due any time." As if to prove his point a young officer escorted Emma's mother to the room where Mattie's mother was already waiting. "We have Amelia and Jessie's parents in another room. I couldn't get a hold of Andie's parents and Jane's didn't want to come. They didn't want to go over the questions again."

"Okay, Tara, Reid, go talk to the mothers," Rossi instructed before turning to the Hispanic agent. "Alvez, we're going to talk Amelia and Jessie's parents."

Tara searched for a folder in the left stack of files and opened it to see if she picked the right one. Once she was certain she followed after Reid to the interview room.

She knocked before slowly opening it. The sight of a distressed family member or friend of someone who had been murdered was something she'd never gotten used to. No matter how many times she saw the grief and pain it never got any easier. The two moms were both holding a tissue, but their tears seemed to have dried. "Hi, my name is Dr. Tara Lewis and this is Dr. Spencer Reid."

"We need to ask you a few questions," Reid offered softly. Tara sat down in one of the available chairs, while Reid chose to stand with his hands in his pockets.

"We already told everything to the police," the elder of the two said. The resemblance to Mathilda was stunning. She looked like the spitting image of her daughter.

"We just like to gather our own intelligence," Reid explained. "Not all the time, but in many cases the information the police provide us tends to be wrong or at the very least incomplete." Unlike the others, he'd never mastered the skill of talking to the grieving family members. He always said the wrong thing, and typically made things more difficult than they needed to be. "Can you think of anyone with a grudge against your daughters?"

"No, they were so happy together. They had a lot of friends and they never said anything about having a fight with anyone."

"Did you notice anything weird in the days leading up to their deaths?" Tara questioned, writing down everything the two women told them in her spiral notepad.

"They always tell us everything, but I hadn't seen them since last Saturday so I don't know. I wanted to go by for a visit and that's when I saw..." Nicole's voice trailed off as she started to stare at a point behind Reid, her thoughts going back to another time and place.

Lynette wrapped an arm around the other woman, providing some comfort for their shared pain. "I talked to them a few days ago. They told me they went out on Sunday and made a new friend."

"Do you know the friend's name?"

The woman thought for a moment. "Charlotte. I think it was Charlotte. They said they invited her for dinner and Mathilda said they had a lot in common. They were becoming friends."

"Thank you for your time," Tara said, before she stood from her chair, taking the time to shake each woman's hand before she left. Reid just gave them a sympathetic smile before walking out of the door, eager to get to their conference room and review the data. Tara motioned for a police officer to come their way. "This officer will drive you home. Thank you for your help and I'm very sorry for your loss. I promise we'll do whatever we can to catch the person who did this."

As she entered the conference room the police station had provided them, Rossi and Alvez were already there. "We have something," Tara said as she dropped her notepad on the table. "The mothers told us Emma and Mathilda met someone by the name of Charlotte. She came over for dinner."

"We heard the same thing," Alvez answered, waving his own notepad in the air. "Only Amelia and Jessie's parents told us the girl's name was Hayley."

"Seems like our killer is using a different name each week," Rossi concluded. Knocking on the window to get Nicholls' attention, Rossi waited until the cop poked his head through the doorway. "We really need to talk to the parents of our first victims. We need to know if they met someone new and if they did, we need that person's name."

 **-Undercover-**

"Hey, Em?" JJ called out to the living room. She was in the kitchen loading the dishwasher. They had eaten sandwiches for lunch and were in the process of cleaning up. "Do you think we should go for a walk through the neighborhood?"

Emily emerged from around the corner with empty glasses in her hand. "Yeah, that'd be good. We need to show ourselves a little. We should probably change into something more comfortable though." She pointed to their work clothes for emphasis. "I'm happy Caroline didn't pick up on it."

"Of course, she didn't, she was too busy looking at you to notice your clothes," JJ grumbled, closing the dishwasher and pressing start. The machine came to life and she rested her hip against the counter. "Where do you want to walk?"

"I saw a park on the drive in. You were too distracted to have seen it, but it'd work," Emily suggested as she headed for the staircase, motioning for JJ to follow. "Let's see what our fairy godmother has put in our closet shall we?"

The master bedroom was large and impressive. A king size bed commanded the attention as soon as they entered but across from the bed Emily took note of a large walk-in closet. Apparently, Garcia knew them well because the closet was filled with all their favorite clothing. "You can change first," the brunette offered, letting herself fall onto the bed. She nuzzled her nose in the pillow and let out a content sigh. "Oh my God, this is so comfortable," she moaned.

She closed her eyes for just an instant that might have been a minute or twenty. When she opened them, JJ had changed and was standing next to the bed, wearing a short sleeved, blue dress with black accents. "Your turn. I put my gun in the safe in the closet. I have nowhere to hide it, but you'll keep me safe, right?"

She didn't get an answer immediately. The brunette was too busy staring and JJ found herself smiling at the reaction she elicited from Emily.

"You look beautiful," the older woman finally breathed, truthfully before she quickly hid her emotions. "And yes, of course I'll keep you safe."

With that, Emily jumped into action and disappeared behind the wall to the walk-in closet. It didn't take long before she reappeared, dressed in black sweats and a red top. She tucked her gun into the holster strapped to the small of her back.

...

The park wasn't very big, but it was beautiful. The gravel paths were surrounded by trees and flowers and in the middle was a large fountain, along with a small playground for the neighborhood children. They made small talk and introduced themselves to anyone they passed, each agent remembering names and faces for later. After they'd circled the park twice a chill ran up JJ's spine and she shivered.

"You should have brought a jacket," Emily said, stating the obvious with an indulgent smile. She shook off her own and hung it around JJ's shoulders before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. Privately she told herself her actions were only to ensure they looked as romantic as possible, for the case, for the unsub.

JJ's reaction was to nuzzle deeper into Emily's side. "Thanks," she said with a smile, looking Emily in the eye. Suddenly JJ wasn't sure what to do with all her feelings. Her body no longer seemed big enough for what she was feeling. Being with Emily felt natural and easy. Was Will right? Did she have feelings for Emily that went beyond friendship? The first time Will accused her of loving Emily she thought he was insane. Now, standing this close to Emily and feeling the heat of her body JJ had to admit she wasn't quite so confident. She shook the thought out of her head. "Aren't you going to get cold now?"

"I'll be fine," Emily promised her. The breaking of a branch nearby caught her attention and she let go of JJ to look over her shoulder. There was no one behind them and she turned back to see JJ watching her with confusion in her eyes. "I swear I heard something."

Another branch broke and this time JJ heard it too. They both turned toward the sound and the younger profiler was just fast enough to see a shadow disappearing through the trees. "Who's there?" she called out, but whoever it was, he or she didn't answer.

"Come on, let's go home," Emily said, wrapping her arm around JJ's waist again to guide her to the exit. Nearby leaves crunched under heavy feet and it sounded like someone was running away, quickly. The two agents looked at one another. "I know," Emily said, reading the look in JJ's eyes. She knew they were thinking the same thing, both wondering if their watcher was the unsub. Without further comment, both sped up, racing for the safety and security of the house.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think! Reviews keep everyone motivated :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews last chapter, you guys are awesome!**

 **Thanks again to RussellCraig for sticking with me to beta read this story!**

 **I hope you all like this next chapter, let me know what you guys think.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Café**

 _"I once read a quote by Kristin Bauer van Straten: "People can do all kinds of things that maybe aren't wise in hindsight because of jealousy."_

 _\- Penelope Garcia_

 **Police Station**

Rossi walked in and found the others waiting. "Garcia called," he told them as he took his seat. "JJ and Emily went for a walk this afternoon and they think they were being followed. They didn't see anyone, but they are confident someone was watching them."

"Are there any security cameras we can look at?" Tara questioned, crossing her arms over her chest. She certainly wanted to catch this unsub before she decided to go after their undercover couple.

"Garcia's been through it," he confirmed. "There are lots of other people, but no one who seems inappropriately interested in the girls."

Nicholls joined them holding a cup of coffee in his right hand. "My officer finally got through to Andie and Jane's parents. They still refused to come," he informed the group. "They did say their daughters met a woman by the name of Sophia."

Tara got to her feet to write the third name on the board. Rossi thanked the local before he left them to their work. "Okay, we've got three couples, and three different names. If the killer left their hearts alone, it would be understandable for people to conclude they have three killers and not one."

"That's probably the whole point of using different methods," Alvez concluded, leaning back in his chair. "If that's the case, our unsub is extremely organized. That's the only way she could kill them so brutally and still leave no evidence behind. She hunts her victims in that café and plans the kill days in advance. Maybe it'd be easier to see the pattern if we understood the stressor that started her killing."

As Alvez was finishing his comments, Reid sat quietly across the table, mumbling the words, "No evidence."

The eldest agent noticed Reid was lost in thought, he could practically see his brain working behind his eyes. "What are you thinking, kid?" he asked, but there was no response. Long seconds passed until finally Reid looked up, acknowledging the others. Rossi tried again, "Reid? You got something?"

"I think so," he admitted cautiously. "I can't believe I didn't see it sooner," he said, getting up from his chair and walking to the board. "I have been looking in the wrong place. I shouldn't have been looking to find evidence, I should have been looking at the _lack_ of evidence."

"I'm not following," Alvez confessed with a sigh.

Reid now pointed to the empty spaces on the board where they normally wrote down the various pieces of evidence. "What does someone do in order to avoid contaminating a crime scene?"

The old-school agent, answered for the team. "Gloves to avoid prints, a hat to catch loose hair and something to avoid footprints."

"What if it's more than that," Reid asked. "What if the evidence isn't left behind because she takes it with her?"

It was Tara who understood what the doctor was saying first. "You mean some kind of suit? Something that ensures nothing is left behind?"

"Exactly," Reid agreed, clearly pleased that someone understood. "It explains why there is so little at the crime scenes for us to find."

Rossi digested this new information while he turned the ring on his finger. "Can she really wear some sort of protective suit and not stick out? Someone would remember that."

"Maybe that's why all the crimes happen after dark," Alvez guessed. "It'd be easier for her to hide that way."

Reid tapped the board, silently telling the team he wasn't done with his revelation. He let out a relieved laugh as they finally started making progress. "I think I understand the pattern,".

"What pattern?"

He pointed to the three different crime scene photos. "I know where our unsub is getting her inspiration for the different methods of the murders. If I'm right about this... the next time she kills, someone's head will be chopped off."

 **Undercover**

"Are you ready to go, JJ?" Emily called out from the bottom of the stairs. She listened but the only answer she got was the sound of the bathroom door opening and rapidly moving feet on the hardwood floor.

"I'll be right down!" JJ yelled, hastily pulling on her shoes. She hadn't intended to take so long, but she made a last-minute wardrobe change after she decided her previous dress wasn't comfortable enough. Just as she was about to descend the stairs, her cell phone rang with a familiar tone. It was the ringtone she set up for Will. Quickly reversing course, she clenched her phone in her hand and yelled, "Just a minute, Em!"

Downstairs Emily heard the phone ring and she knew who was calling. She had noticed things were tense every time Will became a subject in their convesation. She desperately wanted to know what was going on between JJ and her husband, but Emily didn't want to push the issue. "I'll be waiting in the living room!"

With that, she walked away from the bottom of the stairs and sat down on the couch, patiently waiting for JJ to finish her call.

"Will, I'm on a case, what's wrong?" JJ asked without preamble.

" _Whoa, easy, chère_ ," Will soothed, sounding suprisingly sober. " _I just wanted to apoligise for the other day. I shouldn't have reacted that way._ "

Letting out a sigh, JJ sat down on the bed and crossed her legs. "You really should stop drinking, Will. I'm trying to hide it from the kids, but I don't know how much longer I can keep that up. Henry's growing up fast and he's already so smart." She heard a grunt, followed by the opening of a cupboard. _The_ cupboard. "Don't do it," she pleaded in a whisper, "please."

" _What are you going to do about it? You're not here, you can't stop me."_ She listened until she heard the unmistakable sound of him taking a long drink. She fought back tears as she waited. What was wrong with him? She just didn't understand, how could his mood change so suddenly? " _If you come home to me, right now, I will stop drinking."_

"That's a useless argument, Will, and you know it. I can't leave here." JJ sadness was replaced by burning anger. Will was putting her on the spot and she didn't like it. In her mind she caught herself comparing Will's behavior to Emily's, although JJ knew there was no real comparison. _Why am I thinking of Emily while I'm talking to Will?_ Shaking her head, she continued. "I have to go, Emily is waiting. I'll be home when the case is over, you should -"

 _"Here we go again_ ," Will interrupted coldly. " _We can't have a single conversation without you bringing her up! Maybe you should be with her instead of me."_ With that, he hung up the phone and left JJ stunned.

Gritting her teeth, she angrily tossed her phone down on the bed and watched it bounce. "Damnit!" she cursed as she ran both hands over her face and through her hair. Regaining her composure she picked up the phone and took a slow, deep breath. As she walked to the mirror, she brushed her hair out with her fingers and put on her best _everything-is-fine_ smile from back in her media liaison days.

Emily rose to her feet as soon as she heard JJ coming down the stairs. "You okay?" she wondered gently, reaching out to rest a hand on the younger woman's arm.

All of the anger JJ felt during her call with Will vanished under Emily's attention. Her eyes closed on their own and suddenly holding her tongue became difficult. In a rush, JJ wanted to confess everything. She wanted to tell her friend the truth; that Will was drinking; that she was unhappy. She wanted to share her tales of abuse and admit out loud that she wanted to leave him. As the thoughts raced through her mind it occurred to her that if Will wasn't in the picture she'd be free to be with Emily. Her eyes snapped open and she pulled away slightly. She was shocked by her own thoughts. Where did that idea come from?

"Everything's fine," she lied, covering it quickly behind a smile. Returning to her role as Jennifer James, she took her fiancé's hand and pulled her to the door.

Just a few minutes later, both women walked into The Café. It was already crowded, the lights were down and the music was loud. Emily spotted two empty bar stools and took JJ's hand to lead her to their destination. Once they were settled they turned, putting their backs to the bar as they scanned the room. "Can I get you girls anything?"

Both women followed the voice and found a handsome male bartender standing across from them, only the shiny bar separating them.

"Yeah, two mojito's, please," JJ said with a smile, sliding closer to Emily. Normally they didn't drink on the job, but they were undercover and had to blend in. The blonde rested a hand on Emily's leg before nodding to the dancefloor. She lowered her voice so only Emily would be able to hear. "We should dance. Maybe she scouts the dancefloor for victims."

"Great idea," the older profiler agreed and they got to their feet just as their drinks were served. Once they reached the dancefloor the music changed into Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran; a slow song. Bright red lights were projected onto the ceiling, mimicking a star lit sky. Emily wrapped her arms around JJ's waist, a bright smile on her lips as she felt the other woman's arms sneak around her neck. _Keep it together, Prentiss, this is not the time. You're undercover._

A content sigh left JJ's lips as she stepped even closer to Emily. They moved slowly, swaying to the music. She took in a deep breath and caught the scent of the older woman's perfume. Completely content she closed her eyes and let Emily lead.

Emily pulled JJ closer, so close that she could feel the warm breath on her neck. A shiver ran down her spine. _God, I want her to_ "Kiss me." The thought had come so suddenly she surprised herself, not even realizing she had said those last two words out loud.

"What?" Emily was startled by JJ's sudden suggestion and she was feverishly hoping the younger woman hadn't caught the tremble in her voice. She had tried so hard to keep her feelings hidden for so many years, but fate was cruel. A kiss would only make it harder to keep those feelings inside.

Quickly catching up to her own words, JJ knew there was no turning back. She swallowed hard before she tried to explain. "We're a couple. Couples kiss, Em," Taking advantage of a wave of confidence she wasn't expecting JJ ran her hand over Emily's cheek. She hadn't intented for those words to leave her lips, but she couldn't take them back now. Her heart began to beat faster as she saw Emily's eyes darken several shades.

"Are you sure?" the brunette questioned, tilting her head a little. She brought one hand up to rest between JJ's shoulder blades, bringing her impossibly closer until their lips were inches apart. Emily knew it would be a bad idea to kiss her, but how could she not? These opportunities didn't come along every day. In fact she wasn't even worried about kissing JJ, her true fear was not being able to stop. Yet, it was indeed necessary to maintain their cover, or at least that's what she told herself.

"Kiss me," JJ whispered again, even more confidently. Her arms tightened around Emily's neck and she felt the older woman's breath ghost against her skin. Once their lips met, JJ felt fireworks. It was so soft, yet undeniably powerful. Her eyes fluttered closed and she let herself be carried away by the kiss, carefully tracing Emily's bottom lip with her tongue. A quiet, yet sincere moan escaped the brunette's mouth as she granted JJ access. Only when air became an issue did they break apart, neither noticing that the song had ended.

"You okay?" Emily asked softly, staring into JJ's bright blue eyes. A smile flashed across the blonde's face before she leaned in again to capture Emily's lips. The older woman happily returned the kiss, smiling as she felt JJ's hands trail down her body toward her waist, coming to a stop on her hips.

When the kiss was over, JJ pulled back just enough to look into Emily's eyes. What she saw was pure love and adoration. The reality hit her like a fast-moving train. _Will was right. I think I'm in love with this woman._ While she wrestled with her epiphany JJ rested her forehead against Emily's. All the sudden she was looking at her memories with fresh eyes. She could see all the subtle touches, all the intense moments of eye contact, the tender words, all of it, it was overwhelming.

"Get a room!" someone yelled, rudely breaking their connection. They turned to see an older blonde woman doing inappropriate dance moves with a distinctly younger girl.

Emily squinted her eyes and was ready to give the woman a clever remark. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, JJ interrupted her by taking her hand and leading her back to the bar where their drinks were waiting. "I need a drink," she quickly said, stopping Emily from doing anything rash. Once she sat down, she took a large gulp and felt the liquid burn down the back of her throat.

How is it possible Will saw the truth before she did? Remembering the look she saw in Emily's eyes on the dance floor she wondered if the feelings were real, or if Emily was just that good at playing her cover.

Emily took a sip and gave JJ a kind smile. "That woman needed a room of her own," she said with a scowl, still watching the inappropriate dancing. Once she noticed JJ wasn't paying attention to her, the woman on the dance floor was forgotten. She rested a hand on JJ's thigh, pulling the younger profiler from her thoughts. Her voice softened as she asked, "Where's your head at?"

"You guys are new here, right?" a female bartender asked before JJ had to answer. The woman held out her hand. "My name's Charlene." As she moved her long black hair swung from side to side behind her. All the while her green eyes seemed to be watching the whole bar intently.

Once the woman introduced herself, JJ quickly slipped back into her role, because they still had a job to do. "I'm Jennifer James and this is Emily Brewster, my fiancé." She nudged Emily's side with her elbow, urging the other woman to shake Charlene's hand as well.

"Let me get you guys a drink," Charlene offered. Without another word, she spun around and began mixing their drinks. "You know I'm a bartender. What is it you do for a living?"

As Charlene had her back toward the two women, Emily looked around the bar and noticed the camera above their heads. Fear built up in the pit of her stomach as she imagined Garcia watching them. _Relax, Emily, they knew the kiss was just an act,_ An idea formed in her head and she nodded toward the bartender, mouthing the words, "Check her," as she looked directly into the camera. "I work for a company that specializes in home security. We install cameras, sensors, lights, whatever someone needs to secure their home or their business."

"Really? I had cameras installed just a couple of days ago. Would you mind checking things over? I still haven't learned to work the system. The cameras are recording, but there are too many buttons." Charlene turned her head and pointed to a door at the far end of the bar which had the word ' _Private'_ written across the top. "They're set up in there."

JJ felt Emily's hand tense against her leg. Was it really a good idea to walk into a private office with a potential suspect? Their eyes met and JJ knew Emily was thinking the same thing. Only Emily had brought her gun so if they were to split up, there was no way they could protect each other. "Like you said, we're new here, I don't really want to sit alone at a bar." JJ quickly came up with an excuse to keep Emily by her side.

"Oh relax," the bartender laughed, leaning her arms on the bar. "I'll have her back in no time. It'll only take a few minutes."

With one last look at JJ, Emily gave a soft squeeze to her thigh. "Lead the way," she said, giving Charlene her best smile. She got up from her seat and followed the black haired woman to the private room. Once Emily and Charlene dissapeared through the door, JJ glared up to the camera above her, hoping Garcia would know what to do.

Suddenly she felt a pressence next to her and she turned her head to look at the woman. "Hey, are you here all by yourself?" The woman smiled, taking Emily's empty seat. She took the brunette's martini and brought it to her lips. "Someone must have forgotten this."

JJ's squinted her eyes at the woman, who was now turning her body to face JJ fully. "That was my fiancé's," JJ countered, leaning her elbow on the bar. She took a good look at the woman. She had long brown hair, pulled up in a pony tail. Her green eyes were locked on JJ and a scar ran down her neck and disappeared under her shirt.

"Oh, I bet I could give you a lot more than your fiancé can." The woman reached out and put a strand of blonde hair behind JJ's ear, making the blonde pull back.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, getting up from her seat.

"Relax, I am just showing you, you do not need that other woman." The woman followed JJ and stood directly in front of her. She reached out again and put her hands on JJ's hips, trying to pull her closer. She resisted and was about to remove her hands forcefully when the sound of a door slamming echoed throughout the bar. Before JJ could even blink, the woman was on the floor with a bleeding lip.

Before she could process what happened a strong arm wrapped around her waist and JJ was more than a little surprised to see Emily standing next to her with blood on her knuckles. "You were hitting on my fiancé so I thought I should hit on you," Emily stated calmly, pulling JJ closer. "Literally."

The woman got up with a growl and rushed out of the café. Everyone had stopped dancing, but as soon as the woman was gone and things were settled, they went back to whatever they were doing.

"Are you okay?" JJ asked once everything had calmed down. She couldn't help but feel flattered the brunette had stood up for her. She didn't just _think_ she was in love with this woman, now she _knew_ she was.

"Yeah, at least now we have her DNA." Emily whispered, bringing up her hand for the blonde to see. If they could get the blood to the lab, they would be able to find out who this woman was, although the unit chief already had a feeling that this wasn't the person they were looking for.

* * *

 **So what did you think? Your reviews mean the world to me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's a new chapter for you guys! Thanks RC for sticking with me on this one!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 _"Your visions will become clear only when you can look into your own heart. Who looks outside, dreams; who looks inside, awakes. - C.G. Jung"_

 _\- Jennifer Jareau_

 **-Undercover-**

Within seconds of Emily's punch finding its mark the two agents were racing for home, desperate to get to the undercover house before the blood sample on her hand became compromised.

She sat down on the couch and leaned forward in anticipation, setting her bruising hand on the table. While Emily waited, JJ picked up the landline to call for backup. "Hey, Garcia, we need someone to come over and pick up a DNA sample. There was this woman who couldn't take the hint and..."

"Oh, I noticed," she replied, barely containing her glee. "We were watching the camera feed. It's not the best quality, but it's better than nothing. We couldn't see everything, but we got the highlights." There was a pause before she added, "That was one hell of a swing your fiancé took huh?"

"Yeah, yeah it was," JJ replied in a whisper. Once the words were out, she fell silent. If Garcia was telling the truth, and the team was watching them, then they likely saw not only the punch, but also the kiss that proceeded it. Could they tell how much she enjoyed it? Was it obvious through the camera lens that JJ was exactly where she wanted to be? Or would they see only a dedicated agent willing to do anything to catch the unsub?

When the silence became too awkward Garcia broke it. "I'll send Reid to gather up the sample."

JJ cleared her throat before replying, hoping Garcia wouldn't notice the small tremble in her voice. "Yeah, sounds great, thanks Garcia."

...

Half an hour later, Reid was pulling into the driveway of the Brewster-James residence. He had just closed the door of his blue sedan when a woman came rushing toward him. "Hey there!" she called out, panting from the run. "Is everything okay? Are you a family member coming for a visit?"

Raising his eyebrow at the woman, Reid shook his head. "No, I'm their doctor," he explained calmly, trying to solve the riddle before him. If he remembered correctly, which he always did, this should be the same woman who had come up to JJ and Emily when they first arrived.

"Oh yeah, I heard about the club," Caroline said simply, nodding and pointing in the direction of the house. When he attempted to pass her, she blocked his path with her body. "My wife wasn't feeling very well so we couldn't go, but a friend called me to tell me what happened. Are they okay?"

The FBI agent chose his words carefully. "I hope so, but I won't know until I examine them both." They stood there for a few moments, just looking at each other until Reid eventually raised his briefcase. "I should really go make sure they're alright," he said with a glance toward the house.

"Oh, yes, of course!" Caroline had a big smile on her face as she glanced over her shoulder. Through the curtains, she could see the living room light was on and a shadow was standing in front of the window. "I should get going before Suzy starts to question my whereabouts. Say hello to Emily for me, will you?"

Without waiting for a reply, Caroline crossed the street back to her house as quickly as she'd come. Reid didn't waste any time before he hurried the rest of the way to the door. It opened before he even had a chance to knock. "Did she hit on you too?" JJ asked with venom in her voice.

"Excuse me?" Reid questioned, looking rather confused. JJ simply waved her hand wildly, dismissing her comment as she urged him indoors. Without a word he sat down next to Emily and dug into his bag for the swab.

"She did tell me to say hello to Emily for her," Spencer said casually as he worked. He felt the brunette's hand tense under his fingers at the news and behind him JJ scoffed. He looked over his shoulder and saw JJ was tapping her toes impatiently while she stood with her arms crossed.

Since neither woman replied, Reid returned to his task in the quiet. After he tucked the sample into his bag he remembered something. "Alvez wanted me to tell you that if the FBI doesn't work out for you, you might have a career as a boxer."

Emily tried to laugh it off, but it sounded forced even to her. "Well, she was hitting on my fiancé," she reminded them both. A blush covered her cheeks as she looked at JJ, who was secretly pleased by the answer. At least she wasn't the only one acting jealous.

Reid, who was oblivious to the exchange, took out a picture and handed it to JJ. "The quality isn't great, but Garcia got this off the cameras. She's running the image through her facial recognition software, but it might take a while."

"Thanks, Spence," JJ said with a smile as she took the picture and gave it a hard look. She thought back to the altercation and frowned. "Somehow, I doubt she's our unsub. She was definitely weird, no arguments there, but she was too overt to be the unsub. Our killer is subtle, she lures her victims, makes them feel safe and comfortable and then kills them in their homes brutally. That doesn't sound like the same kind of woman who would approach a stranger in a bar and end up in a fight."

As she went back in her memory JJ's mind landed on what happened before the fight. She turned to Emily and locked their eyes. "By the way, what happened in the office?"

"Not much, actually," the brunette replied, shrugging her shoulders. "Nothing about the cameras stood out, but I didn't have much time to really look since Charlene was standing over my shoulder the entire time." She took a deep breath and pulled her eyes from JJ's. "When I saw that woman coming onto you, I made an excuse and left."

A smile played on JJ's lips, which Emily happily returned before giving her attention to Reid. "Did you guys find anything new?"

"We figured out she must be wearing a hazmat suit or something similiar, during the kills, which helps her not to leave evidence behind. I also think I understand why she murders each couple differently."

"Wow, it looks as if you guys don't even need us," Emily joked as she cleaned the remainder of the blood from her hand. As she scrubbed at the fast forming bruise she hissed in pain and noticed JJ's eyes leave Reid to flash for her, burning bright with concern. "How did you figure it out?"

"It was from a magazine," he told them matter of factly. "They feature different crimes and criminals in each issue. People can write in with comments or questions and some even have theories about the unsolved cases. I remember reading the magazines a few months ago. I thought it'd be a good way to exercise my mind a bit."

"So it's a magazine about killers?" JJ clarified as she joined the other two on the couch, sitting next to Reid.

"Issue number eighteen had a series of interviews with different killers. The first murdered his wife with a shotgun, the second poisoned three men with arsenic and the third slashed and stabbed four people with a knife."

Catching on his theory Emily hurried ahead. "What was the fourth killer's method?"

"The fourth killer was from Ireland and actually chopped off his ex-girlfriend's head."

"So you think the unsub read the issue you did, and got her ideas from the killers profiled in the magazine?"

Even though the young genius had case-saving breakthroughs often, Emily and JJ were still astonished by his brain and the things he was capable of. The blonde raised her eyebrows and whistled through her teeth. "Let's hope we can solve this before there is a fourth murder. That sounds horrible."

They all got up and walked together to the hallway. The unit chief opened the door for Reid and leaned against the frame. "Thanks for coming by Reid. Go back to the hotel and get some rest. Tell the others to rest as well. We'll keep working our covers, but there isn't much else we can do until the test results come back."

...

JJ and Emily decided to sleep in the same bed that night. It wasn't as if they hadn't shared a room before, but both knew this was different. Their kisses at the cafe had changed everything, and it was now hovering over them like a cloud.

Each woman was lost to her thoughts. JJ still struggled to come to terms with the revelation that her feelings for Emily went beyond friendship and on the other side of the mattress Emily was remembering the taste of JJ's lips and the intensity with which they danced. That couldn't have all been for show, could it? Now she was wrestling the tiniest shreds of hope, allowing herself to consider that perhaps JJ might just share her feelings. Sleep came for neither of them, keeping them awake and wondering until the early morning hours.

It was nearly seven o'clock as Emily woke from a fitful dream for the final time. With a grunt of effort she rolled toward JJ's half of the bed and was surprised to find the sheets cold. Curious, Emily stood and took a moment to stretch her back before she went in search of her friend. She stopped abruptly when she heard noise coming from behind the bathroom door. Not the large ensuite connected to their bedroom, but the much smaller, less impressive bathroom at the other end of the hall.

She lifted her hand to knock but pulled it down before she could. Something about the situation told her to be cautious. With the lightest of touches she applied pressure to the door and it opened a bit, giving Emily a sliver to peek through. JJ was standing with her back to the door, and to Emily. Her top, an oversized t-shirt was lifted to just below her breasts and she was violently scrubbing at something near her hip. From the way JJ's body was moving it was clear she was upset. When she stopped scrubbing herself for a moment, Emily noticed how violently her hands were shaking and in the quiet of the morning she could hear the muffled sobs JJ was trying to keep inside. Doing nothing wasn't an option, not for Emily. "JJ?"

JJ jolted at the sound of her name, dropping the sponge and releasing her shirt in a futile attempt to cover her body. She didn't respond verbally and leaned her hands on the sink for support. While she stared straight into the mirror and nowhere else, Emily came into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

JJ's tear stained face taunted her from the mirror. She watched in the reflection as Emily tentatively, and gently reached out for her. A soft hand on her shoulder and the slightest bit of pressure to rotate her around. "Jennifer?"

As soon as her full name left Emily's lips, the blonde shattered. Heavy sobs shook her entire body before Emily enveloped JJ's smaller body in her arms. Her voice was soothing, her mouth hovering right next to JJ's left ear. "Shh, it's okay. You're okay." In an attempt to calm her further Emily's hand began tracing circles on JJ's back. For her part JJ held on for dear life, clinging to Emily's shirt and crying into her neck relentlessly.

They stayed like that until JJ's tears had stopped and her breathing had settled. When they finally separated JJ avoided the brunette's eyes and said nothing, even as Emily's hand slowly moved toward the hem of her shirt.

She stared deeply into blue eyes as she silently asked for permission to look. There wasn't much, just the tiniest hint of a nod, or at least Emily thought it was a nod. She hoped so.

Emily thought she was prepared for what awaited her, but seeing it with her own eyes, the deep, angry, purple bruise that had brown and green around the edges, confirming it had already begun to heal, made her body fill with anger. In the center of the mark the skin had broken and was bleeding lightly from JJ's frantic scrubbing.

"It was Will," she blurted out, not being able to keep her secret any longer. Instinctively she leaned into Emily's touch, savoring the tenderness she felt in every caress.

"Excuse me?" the older woman replied, not knowing if she heard the whispered words correctly. Her mind started racing. How had she missed this? Working to keep her voice calm, despite her rage she asked, "Honey, why didn't you say anything? Is this why you've been so distant these past few months? How long has this been going on? Was it only once?" Her questions escaped one after the other, leaving JJ no time to reply before the next one slipped off her tongue.

JJ swallowed hard. The time was now. They were alone, she was safe and the boys were still visiting her mother. She needed to tell Emily everything. It was long overdue.

She turned back around and before Emily could question her actions, she pulled her shirt off completely, baring her entire back. What she saw turned her stomach. There was a large scar on her right shoulder blade that looked to Emily to be the product of a burn. When she started talking, Emily could hear how tired she was. She hated how defeated her friend seemed. "Will started drinking," she said to begin the tale. "I don't remember when it stopped being casual drinking, but one night after we got home from a long and brutal case we got into a fight. I yelled and he was drunk. That was the first time he pushed me." She shook her head as if trying to clear the memory. Emily wanted to hold her again but resisted somehow. "He pushed me and I fell back into the stove. I don't think he knew it was on. I screamed, but he kept holding me down. Luckily the boys were already asleep and didn't wake up."

"Oh sweetie, I think he did know it was on," Emily whispered as she reached out and carefully traced the outlines of the damage with her finger. A new wave of anger washed over her as she thought about the abusive bastard. "Why are you still with him?" she wondered harshly.

"He doesn't mean to," JJ said as she rushed to defend him. He was her husband and that was her job wasn't it, to support him, even if he was cruel and vindictive? She put her shirt back on and turned to face Emily again. "He's a good father. The boys deserve a good father."

"They deserve a father who doesn't beat their mother."

"Don't say that!" JJ yelled, raising her voice in anger. Emily was taken aback by the force of JJ's fury. She wanted to counter JJ's point, but the former media liaison was faster. "And don't you dare give me the 'It's not your fault, you're the victim' speech. I know that speech, Emily, I've given it myself countless times. I'm not a victim!"

Finally, Emily realized the core of the problem. If JJ admitted to and acknowledged the abuse, that would mean accepting she was a victim. JJ never liked seeing herself as weak, so Emily could understand her logic. "JJ, it's okay, everything is going to be okay, I promise, but you need to say it. You need to know that what he's doing is _wrong._ You don't deserve this!"

"No, stop!" she commanded. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Furiously JJ tried to force her way past Emily to get to the door, but the larger woman refused to budge. Why couldn't Emily understand? She was strong, she wasn't a victim. She'd taken the beatings for months and she'd never said a word. Emily reached out to touch her shoulder, but JJ swatted her hand away.

"JJ, you deserve so much better than this! You have to know that, deep down inside somewhere." With a frustrated sigh, Emily tried a different strategy. "Let me help you!"

"I never should have told you!" JJ shouted angrily. "Why do you care so much anyway?"

"Because I love you damn it!" Now it was Emily who was yelling, surprising both JJ and herself with the volume and the admission. A few seconds of heavy silence hung in the air as JJ stared, her eyes wide and her mouth gaping.

Suddenly Emily's secret was out too and the unit chief sighed, her voice softening. "I love you, Jennifer, I've been in love with you for a long time now and I'm sorry I just can't sit back and do nothing while you suffer, that's not the way I'm wired. I'd do just about anything for you Jennifer, but not even I can do that."

JJ's eyes teared up and her hand flew to her mouth in attempt to keep the fresh round of sobs in. "You can't say that," she whispered through her fingers before wiping the tears from her cheeks. "You can't be in love with me."

"I am," Emily stated, taking one step closer in the confined space of the bathroom. She hadn't intended on telling JJ how she was feeling, but the words had tumbled out before she could catch them. They'd crossed the line now and Emily feared they wouldn't be able to find their way back.

"Why can't I tell you?" she challenged, emboldened by the fact that she didn't have to hide her emotions anymore. "It's true!"

"No it's not, " JJ insisted. She might have been willing to tell Emily her story, or at least part of it, but that didn't mean she was ready and willing to accept the fallout. Will hit her because he thought she had feelings for Emily. She cringed as she thought of what her husband would do if he learned not only that he was right, but that Emily felt the same way. "You're not in love with me. You can't be."

"That's not for you to decide," Emily reminded her gently, reaching for her shoulder again and smiling when JJ didn't knock her hand away. "Why don't you believe me? I'm not asking you to feel the same way, I just..."

That question ran laps in her mind and JJ felt like she was being stretched to the limit. Wasn't this exactly what she wanted? She'd realized her own feelings for Emily at the cafe and now Emily was confessing that the love was mutual. Oddly, JJ felt both bulletproof and incredibly vulnerable. Emily loved her. Just thinking those words made her stomach flop and her heart race. A large part of her wanted to drown in the feeling, to enjoy every second of it, but she couldn't. Loving her was dangerous. She was his wife and Will hurt her. What would he do to someone he admittedly hated? While she was struggling to find the right words to deflect Emily's affections the truth went ahead and slipped past her lips.

"Because I'm in love with you too!"

"What?!" Emily was so stunned by the news that her knees nearly buckled. While she'd always privately hoped for more, Emily had long ago made her peace with the fact that JJ would only ever be her friend, she was married after all, to a man and had two kids. Wanting more had always been a dream, a fantasy, until now. Suddenly everything she thought she knew had shifted.

Was this really happening? Her head started to fill up with words. Words she wanted to say out loud, but when she opened her mouth to speak, nothing came out.

"And if Will finds out, he's going to come after you." JJ's voice was so soft Emily could barely hear her, but the words reached their target. "It's the trigger for all our fights," she explained. "Will figured out I was in love with you and I thought he was seeing things..." her words trailed off.

"Until?" Emily prompted.

JJ gave her a small, but sincere smile. "Until last night at the cafe. When we were dancing and pretending to be a couple, I finally saw what he'd been seeing all along. I love you Emily, I can't let him hurt you."

Without thinking about it, Emily pulled the younger woman against her body and hugged her tightly. JJ rested her head in the crook of the unit chief's neck and allowed herself to take in the woman's scent. She began to hum contently as Emily's fingers worked through her golden hair.

Finally finding her words again, Emily spoke calmly. "Let him come after me, I can take care of myself." She squeezed JJ even tighter. "Let me help you, and I promise I won't let him or anyone else hurt you ever again."

JJ felt her warmth of the breath against her ear and the honesty of the words went straight to her heart. She tried to answer, but failed. She was just about to try again when Emily noticed. "You don't have to say anything, just nod," she offered.

A few more minutes went by before Emily finally felt JJ nod against her. A wave of relief washed over the brunette. She wanted nothing more than to kiss JJ again, for real this time, without the pretense of the undercover operation, but she didn't want to take advantage of the situation either. Instead, she chose to pull back from the hug and sank down to pick up the fallen sponge. She looked into questioning blue eyes as she lifted up the hem of JJ's shirt again.

"Emily?" she questioned carefully, but Emily said nothing, just wetting the sponge and softly cleaning the dried blood from around the wound. Dropping down to one knee, she wiped away the last of the blood and placed a lingering kiss on the purple edge of the bruise. JJ had closed her eyes at the feeling and swallowed the lump in her throat before the sound of the landline forced them to separate.

Giving JJ an apologetic look, Emily got to her feet and rushed to the living room to answer the phone. "Hey, Garcia, what's up?"

"I'm sorry my Queens, but there's been another murder."

 **Crime Scene #4**

Emily and JJ subtly watched from the windows as Rossi and Alvez arrived, parking their rental on the curb in front of the house.

There was a collection of police cars, and ambulances even, although everyone knew the latter was unnecessary.

A young police officer, just out of the academy, lifted up the yellow tape for them to pass. They walked to Nicholls, who was waiting for them just inside the door. "Victims are Caroline Atteberry and Suzy Mills-Atteberry. A nurse came to check on Suzy this morning and found the scene. The bodies were placed in the living room and Suzy's heart has been cut out and placed in Caroline's hand."

As the seasoned agent moved to follow Nicholls through the front door, something to their right caught Alvez's eye. "I'll be right there," he told the men before moving to the side of Caroline's house. Flowers were trampled and two bootprints were visible in the soil. "Definitely female."

One of the men working forensics joined him at the side of the house. "It's a perfect print to try and determine the model of the boot."

Alvez stepped back and looked down at the print in question. "Go for it. At this point I'll take any lead you can get us."

Just before he stepped away the agent noticed something that seemed strange. The shoes weren't pointed in the direction of Caroline's house, but rather looking away from it. Rushing now he jogged to catch up with Rossi, eager to tell him what he discovered. "Caroline wasn't the intended victim, our unsub..."

He fell silent as he witnessed the carnage in front of him. The bodies were laid out before them, in front of the fireplace. The fire wasn't burning, but it had been, the smoke still clung to the air and a small stack of cut wood waited on the floor to be added as needed. Blood stained the couch, the floor and coated one of the walls. Whatever happened had been fierce and violent.

Even with Reid's warning, it was horrific to see Suzy's head sitting on display on the arm of the couch.

He found Rossi and Nicholls waiting for him in the kitchen. The floor was almost completely saturated in blood and Rossi was standing next to the table, which held Caroline's severed head. "Reid was right," he told Alvez as soon as he arrived.

Alvez took a moment to piece together what he'd seen. He went to the window and looked out into the backyard for a moment, taking note of what he saw and what he didn't.

When Rossi spoke, Alvez turned. "This doesn't feel right," he said. "She's made too many mistakes. The techs think there are hairs and fingerprints that don't match either Suzy or Caroline. I know it fits the M.O, but I don't think she came here with the intention to kill anyone."

With a nod, Alvez let Rossi know he agreed with the assessment. "The bootprints outside say the same thing. I think she came here last night to stake out the house across the street. We already know Caroline was in everyone's business, maybe she saw the unsub and recognized her," he guessed.

"That would explain why she killed them."

"And why she didn't bring a weapon," Alvez added. When Nicholls and Rossi both looked to him for clarification, he justified his thought. "It might be nothing, but I noticed when I was in the yard that they have a ton of firewood cut and ready, just like the stuff stacked by the fireplace, the only thing missing is the axe."

"So you think she used the victim's axe to dismember them?"

"If she was in the yard already, it might have been right there. Also, if she is following Reid's magazine, she'd need a strong weapon to take off someone's head."

Finally someone said out loud what each member of the trio was thinking. "Caroline and Suzy weren't the intended victims, JJ and Emily were."

Neither agent spoke until they were in their car heading back to the station. "We need to get word to Emily and JJ that they have caught the unsub's attention."

"I'll call Garcia as soon as we get back," Alvez offered.

"I'll do that," Rossi promised. "I want to make sure she warns the girls and tells them about the footprints. If this unsub is watching them, I want them ready for anything she might try. I need you to go and find Reid."

"Why?"

"I want to know the fifth method that magazine glorified. If the unsub is after JJ and Emily, it might be easier to keep them safe if we knew what to be on the lookout for."

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked this update, feel free to share your thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter! I hope you like it! Big thank you to Russell! You're the best, man!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 _"Helen Keller once said: Faith is the strength by which a shattered world shall emerge into the light."_

 _\- Emily Prentiss_

 **-Police Station-**

"What do we have?" Emily asked as she and JJ entered the room at the police station where the rest of the team was already gathered. Rossi had sent an officer to pick up the undercover couple so they could visit their co-workers without raising suspicions amongst their neighbors.

While she waited for the answer Emily pulled back a chair for JJ to sit and then took the seat immediately to her left.

Alvez held up the closed file and dropped it to the table without ceremony. He folded his hands together and looked at his boss before he spoke. "Caroline and Suzy were murdered in their home last night," he explained while Emily reached out for the folder and began flipping through the pages. Alvez waited until she turned to the picture of the boot print and then continued. "Those prints were found in their garden, but they were facing away from the house."

It was JJ who put the pieces together first. "She was watching us, not Caroline," she concluded, shivering slightly as she thought about a killer watching her the night before. Plucking one of the photos from the folder, JJ saw the details of the horrific scene up close, resisting the urge to gag only barely. Somewhere deep down, she was glad she wasn't available to go along to the crime scene, the pictures were bad enough. "Poor Caroline. She might have been a busybody, but she didn't deserve this."

Reid jumped in, holding out a magazine for either JJ or Emily to take. "I had Garcia look up this edition from the magazine and I printed it out. It has the article with the interviews our unsub is working from. You are definitely not going to like number five."

"What's number five?" Emily asked as she passed the folder to JJ and took the magazine.

She began working her way toward the desired article but thankfully Reid answered before she had to find the section herself. "Being burned alive."

"Okay, we need to find this unsub now, because I do _not_ want us to be next on her list," JJ said it with a nervous laugh, as though she was trying to lighten the mood, but her rigid body language left no doubt to how she was really feeling. Unable to sit still, JJ got up and began pacing about. Emily watched the blonde and wanted nothing more than to pull her close and tell her everything was going to be okay, but she couldn't. They were working and now was not the time for such private or intimate actions, not in front of the team and certainly not with so many police officers and detectives roaming about.

Garcia's face popped up on the monitor behind Reid, who rotated so he could see her as well. "Is everybody there?" she wondered as her eyes scanned the room.

"Ready when you are Garcia," Emily answered, forcing her eyes off JJ to address the analyst directly.

Nodding her head, Garcia worked to pull up a picture on the screen, replacing her face. "Meet Amanda McGrady," she started and JJ immediately recognized the woman from the bar. She shared a knowing look with Emily, who gave a curt nod in return before they turned their attention back to screen. "This woman, who no doubt has a beautiful black eye thanks to Emily's jealous… um… or protective streak is not our unsub." All eyes turned to Emily as they heard Garcia's not so subtle comment, but no one said a word and eventually Garcia kept talking. "According to the records I found, she spent a large part of last year in a state prison. She wasn't released until after the first murders, so we know it couldn't be her."

"She was too aggressive to be the unsub. Someone like this Amanda could never get the victims to trust her and invite her to dinner."

"What else you got, Garcia?" Tara asked as she noticed Garcia's facial expression. The technical analyst was grinning like a little kid who was just told they were about to go to Disneyland.

"Like I said, Amanda isn't the unsub, but I think I found who is." Garcia's wide smile only grew as she saw how quickly she commanded the attention of the room.

"Who is it?" Rossi asked for the group.

"Don't you want to know how I found her first? It's really interesting and it involves some DNA and a whole lot of computer power…"

"Garcia," Emily warned, trying to keep her friend on track. After weeks of brutal murders, they were finally getting somewhere. Tired of wandering aimlessly around the room JJ returned to her place next to her pretend fiancé. Within seconds of her settling Emily reached for her hand under the table and laced their fingers together. It wasn't much but she wanted to remind JJ she was there, without alerting the team.

As another picture popped up on the screen, Emily and JJ gasped in unison. They both recognized the woman they were looking at. "That's Charlene, the bartender," JJ stated, pointing a finger at the picture for emphasis. "She started a conversation with us. It was so innocent at the time, but..." Her voice trailed off as Garcia raised a hand, indicating she had more to say.

"Charlene, as you call her, is actually Alexandra Hall," she told them as she typed. In a blink the screen was filled by a picture of Alexandra and another woman together. They looked happy and very much in love.

"The other woman is Katie Baker." Garcia waited for the team to give a remark or a follow up question even, but neither came.

Finally, Alvez took one for the team. "Okay Garcia, I'll bite, " Alvez said as he leaned back in his chair. "What does this Katie have to do with the case?"

"Funny you should ask," she said with a smirk, clearly pleased by the question. With a few more keystrokes she pulled up another picture, that looked identical to the first. "Ten points to the first person who can tell me the eight differences between these pictures."

The team looked at the two pictures with a confused expression on their face as Reid walked closer to the monitor. His eyes worked to scan both pictures and a laugh escaped his lips as he realized the obvious. "These aren't the same girl's, they're twins," he stated, turning back around to the team. "If you look closely, the jaw of the woman in the left picture is more firmly set than the woman in the other picture, they're not identical, but they're close."

"Points for our loveable genius!" Garcia squealed, clapping her hands excitedly. Emily's hard look pulled her back to the present and the very serious work they were doing. "I went through everything I could find on these siblings and apparently, a few months ago, the lovely Katie Baker left Alexandra for her twin sister, Samantha. According to property records they were all living together at the same address."

"Now that's rough," Tara commented, raising an eyebrow. "What did one twin have that the other didn't? It can't be physical, they're twins for God's sake."

"They may look the same, but their personalities could vary a great deal," Reid explained, shoving his hands in his pockets.

The technical analyst pulled up another document to show the others. "I also found this, it's a marriage certificate dated three weeks ago. Samantha and Katie got married."

"We need to talk to the sister and her wife," Emily said with a renewed sense of urgency.

Garcia gave her unit chief a sad smile. "That might be harder than you think."

"Why?"

"Katie and Samantha are supposed to be on their honeymoon right now, but according to the hotel, they never arrived. There is no record of them even getting on the plane. I tried tracking their phones, but I'm not getting anything. They are completely off the grid."

"That must be the trigger," Rossi concluded, pointing to the marriage certificate. "It's one thing to steal away your twin sister's lover, but to marry her so quickly too? So, Alexandra snapped and now she's taking out her rage on engaged couples."

"Cutting out their hearts, hurting the victims just like she'd been hurt by Katie and her sister," Tara added.

Alvez was already up and out of his seat. After what he saw at the last crime scene he was ready for this case to be over. "Garcia, do you have her address?"

"Oh, you should know the answer to that already, new guy," Garcia teased. "It's on your phones."

Emily stood next to Alvez and around the table the rest of the team did too. "Okay, Tara, Reid, I want you to head to the cafe. If she's not there, talk to the owner. Find out if there was a background check done on Alexandra before she was hired. Find out if they knew she was using a false name and ask if they've been paying her under the table. Rossi, Alvez, take the house with the locals. I have a feeling you're going to find two more bodies hidden in that house somewhere.

"What about you two?" Rossi wondered. "Are you going to break your cover?"

"I don't know yet," Emily answered honestly, peeking out of the corner of her eye to look at JJ. "We're going to go back and collect our things. If she shows up, we'll play it out and see what happens. Maybe we can take her down more easily if she doesn't know we're FBI."

Once everyone had left the room JJ and Emily were alone, waiting for an officer to escort them home. Emily was just about to ask what JJ thought they should do, when the blonde's cell phone rang. One look at JJ's face made it clear who was calling. She quietly excused herself and moved out into the hall where she could answer with a measure of privacy. Emily wanted to follow after her, but she knew it wasn't her place. JJ needed to decide what to do on her own. No matter how badly she wanted to, Emily couldn't force her to leave her husband, that choice would have to be Jennifer's alone.

Sitting alone in the conference room Emily was surprised to see Rossi standing in the doorway watching her. Hadn't he left with Alvez already?

"Is she okay?" he asked with concern in his voice. "She's been a little... tense lately."

Emily felt like she was being pulled in two. She loved and respected Rossi and she always valued his opinion, but JJ's secrets weren't Emily's to tell, so she picked her words with care. "She told me last night she misses the boys. Her mother has taken them on a vacation, and this case has been dragging on, I just think it's building up on her a bit." She felt horrible for lying, but knew it was the right thing to do. If Rossi knew she wasn't being truthful he didn't show it, instead he gave a quick nod and left to catch up with Luke.

"What do you want, Will?" JJ hissed as soon as she opened the phone. She'd taken refuge in the bathroom, and was hiding in one of the stalls. "I told you a million times you can't call me while I'm on a case. Especially this one."

" _Right, because you're undercover with Emily_ ," Will spat and JJ winced at the venom in his words. She thought back to the morning hours when she had told Emily everything. Hearing the anger in his voice only fed her fear. She was terrified of what he might do, not only to her but to the brunette too. JJ couldn't be the reason Emily got hurt, it would destroy her. She heard him clear his throat and only when he spoke again did she hear the slur in his voice and did she realize just how drunk he was. " _I miss you. I'm lonely_."

Unsure of what to say, JJ heard the door to the bathroom open and she peeked out to see who it was. She shouldn't have been surprised to find Emily there looking at her with worry in her eyes. With fresh panic racing through her JJ raised a finger to her lips and silently begged for Emily to be quiet. It would only make things worse if Will realized she was in the room with her.

Emily stayed near the bathroom door and JJ remained in the stall, but now left the door open so she could see Emily and so Emily could see her. The quiet went on too long and JJ tried to think up a response that wouldn't complicate things. She intended to tell Will the case was almost over, and that she'd be home soon, but before she could she heard a woman's voice in the background.

JJ's stomach turned and her fear was replaced by anger. "Doesn't sound like you're so lonely."

" _She's good_ ," Will mumbled, " _but she's not as good as you. I want to fuck_ _you,_ _chere_."

The young profiler was repulsed. He didn't even try to deny that he was cheating on her. If that wasn't bad enough the drunken come on made her question her ability to keep down her lunch. All of a sudden, staying upright was more work than usual and JJ was certain she was going to fall. Suddenly two arms slipped around her waist to hold her up and comfort her at the same time. JJ leaned into the embrace and resisted the urge to moan into the phone as she felt Emily's soft body against hers.

Emily couldn't overhear the conversation on the phone, but JJ's reaction told her plenty, and she didn't like it.

Will took JJ's silence as a sign to continue, " _You like the way I take you, you always have_ ," he whispered seductively.

She finally found her voice and loosened her grip on Emily as she straightened her back and raised her chin defiantly. "No, I really didn't." She felt more confident and secure with Emily close, especially since the older woman was rubbing soothing circles on her lower back.

" _Excuse me_?" Will asked in disbelief. She heard the sounds of him pouring yet another drink and she wondered how many he'd had already that day. " _Why would you say something like that? Are you trying to hurt me? You must have been talking to that bitch! Be careful JJ or I might have to go pick up the boys early from your mother_."

"You wouldn't do that!" JJ immediately screamed, roughly pushing away from Emily. "Just let me finish the case and I'll be home."

Will laughed arrogantly as she heard him make his way back to what she presumed was the bedroom. His voice suddenly softened. " _Look, I'm sorry, chere. I think it's time for some changes around here. How about I quit drinking and you quit your job and stop talking to_ her." He said the last word with such contempt there was no doubt who he was talking about. " _Think about it_."

With his offer made Will hung up, leaving JJ to try and comprehend what was happening. She looked to Emily and then before she could stop it, her stomach lurched and she spun to vomit in the toilet.

Emily quickly rushed back to her side and held her hair, resting her hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "It's okay," she promised. She hated seeing JJ like this. In that moment, she made a silent promise to herself to never let Will hurt JJ again.

The blonde said nothing as she turned around to walk to the sink to freshen up. It took her a few moments to look into Emily's eyes. "Let's go, we still have work to do," she stated formally, heading for the door.

Emily was quick to take a hold of JJ's arm to gently hold her back. "Hey," she whispered, taking a step closer to the blonde, who now closed her eyes. She didn't want to see the love and concern Emily had for her. "Don't do this," Emily pleaded, keeping her hand on JJ's arm. She feared all the progress they'd made overnight had been ruined by one phone call from Will.

"Do what?" the blonde questioned harshly. She had to keep the boys safe, even if that meant pushing Emily away. She could take Will's beatings, but she'd never allow him to lay a hand on her sons. "We have an unsub to catch, Emily, and the longer we stand here wasting time, the greater the chance she'll kill again. Do you really want that?"

"No, you know I don't," Emily quickly answered, a sting of hurt rippling its way through her body. "But you also know I love you and I hate seeing you like this. Whatever he said obviously upset you. You can tell me, you know." She paused for only a moment, to collect her thoughts. "I meant what I said this morning, I'm not going to let him lay a hand on you ever again."

"He threatened to go after the boys!" JJ yelled, but she adjusted her volume when her words echoed off the tile walls. Angry tears made their way to her eyes and she tried to blink them away. Nearby Emily had a look of shock written all over her face. "He's going to hurt the boys if I don't leave the BAU and distance myself from you after this case."

Emily swallowed and reached out to pull JJ close, but the younger profiler swatted her hands away. "We can keep them safe," Emily promised, managing to rest both hands on JJ's shoulders. "I'll take care of Will and you and your boys will never have to look over your shoulder ever again."

JJ couldn't keep her tears inside anymore as she heard the determination in the brunette's voice. What had she done to deserve such a beautiful person, both inside and out? She still struggled as Emily tried to pull her in for a hug, but eventually JJ stopped resisting and melted into Emily's chest. "I don't want you to get hurt, Em," she whispered against her neck, squeezing her tight.

"I will be careful," the older agent swore. She leaned her head against JJ's and closed her eyes. "Just promise me you won't try to shut me out again. I want you to know we're in this together."

Emily smiled as she felt JJ nod against her. Perhaps their progress wasn't lost after all. They kept standing there for a few more minutes until they finally broke apart. "Can we go catch the unsub now?" JJ teased with a quiet laugh as she returned to the sink to freshen up one final time.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated, as always :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter for you guys! Russell, thanks for sticking with me man!**

 **Thank you all for the amazing reviews! Hope you like this chapter as well!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 _"Have enough courage to trust love one more time and always one more time - a quote by Maya Angelou"_

 _\- Penelope Garcia_

 **-The Café-**

Tara parked their car right in front of the door of the Café and jumped out, gun in hand. Reid climbed out of the passenger seat and took a hold of his gun while other officers from the police station followed their lead. They had back up with them in case they would encounter the unsub in the café, which Tara thought was highly unlikly. She could see there were only a few custumors sitting at the bar and nodded her head at Reid to inform him what she was seeing.

He gave a curt nod back as he reached into his pocket for his badge. Some of the officers rounded to the back of the café to make sure no one would escape out of the back door. He then slowly opened the door and held up his badge for everyone to see. "FBI, we need to clear this room. Please wait outside with the officers," he stated and the custumors immediately got up from their seat as they saw their drawn guns.

As the bar was clear from custumors, Tara and Reid continued to move slowly to the private room that would lead them to the back of the bar. Reid placed his hand on the doorknob while Tara went to stand in front of it, her gun aimed at the door, ready to move in. She nodded for Reid to open the door and once he did, she rushed forward. "FBI, stay where you are and put your hands on your head," she ordered as she saw two men unpacking boxes of wine.

The two men, shocked at the sudden presence of the FBI, instantly raised their hands above their heads. "We have liquor licences, we pay our taxes, we pay our bills, we don't do anything illegal," one of the two men ranted, clearly overcome by the entire situation.

The two doctors shared a look before Tara turned back to both men and holstered her gun. "We would only like to ask you a few questions," she said, walking closer to the men while taking a picture out of her pocket. The two employees lowered their hands and let out a sigh in relief. "Who is Andrew Carter, the man who runs this place?"

The guy standing on their right raised his hand and nodded. "I'm Andrew, I own this bar, this is Theo, my fixed bartender," he explained, taking the picture Tara offered him. He took a close look and raised his eyebrow at the familiar face on the paper. "That's our bartender."

"We're going to need a name," Reid pushed, now holstering his gun as well before moving closer to Andrew and Theo. "She's been killing people she met at this particular café. I know you must have seen something was wrong with her."

Theo let out a sigh as he took the picture from his boss. "On Saturday mornings, she was always late. That is the day we fill our stock because Friday night is a busy night at the bar. She used to ask me to cover for her because she overslept or was running late" He shook his head left to right, not believing he had been covering for a murderer. "She never told me her name though."

"So you just hire someone without knowing their name? That's a little bit weird, don't you think?" The question was directed at Andrew and Tara was looking at him with a raised eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why would you hire someone if you don't even know their name?"

"She came here a few weeks ago," Andrew began to tell the tale, taking in a deep breath as he used a nearby seat to sit down. "She was looking for a job because she had just lost her family and needed some money to get around. When I asked her name, she told me names didn't matter because she didn't like her own name and she liked to switch names every now and then to see which one suited her best. Once she found a suitable name, she was going to change it."

Reid shook his head, not believing what he was hearing. How could a boss hire someone like that? "She's been using different names to get close to people and then kill them," he said harsly, stuffing his hands inside his pockets while trying to get a read on both men's reactions. They seemed genuinely surprised by the news. "She killed four couples already and is currently on the hunt for a fifth. That fifth couple are undercover agents and you do not want to help her kill them so you better start talking and give us everything you know about Alexandra Hall, because that is her real name."

Andrew and Theo were taken back by Reid's sudden outburst and even Tara was looking at him with a confused look on her face. It was Theo who spoke up first. "I never really gave it that much thought as to why she'd change her name on a weekly basis. She said she wanted to leave her past life behind. I must say, yesterday evening she was acting really strange. She kept ranting about these two women who were all over each other all night."

"Yeah, I remember that," Andrew continued, running a hand through his hair. "She said she tried to seperate them, but that brunette saw someone hitting on her girl and she went back to her instantly. Charlene, or rather Alexandra, wasn't too happy about that. Are they really undercover? Those two women? I never would have guessed.."

"Thank you for your time," Tara said as she motioned for two police officers to take care of their further statement. She turned to Reid, who was already on his way back to the SUV. The female doctor quickly rushed after him and climbed into the driver's seat. "We need to get to JJ and Emily. If she's not here, it's a good chance she's going to their house."

"Unless Rossi and Alvez encounter her at her house."

 **-Unsub's House-**

Rossi and Alvez were splitting up as they arrived at the house. Rossi would take the front while Alvez would circle around to the back, bringing two officers with him. They both kicked open the door at the same time and entered the house, guns drawn and ready to take a shot if necessary. They cleared the entire house and it didn't take long until Rossi heard Alvez calling for him at the top of the stairs.

"What have you got?" Rossi called out as he ascended the stairs towards Alvez. The hispanic agent didn't say anything and just pointed towards the master bedroom. Once arrived, even the seasoned agent was struggling to keep his eyes on the body. In the bedroom, two bodies were placed on the bed. Due to the decay of the bodies, Rossi could only guess it would be Katie Baker and Alexandra's twin sister, Samantha Hall. Katie's heart had been cut out roughly and placed in Samantha's right hand. "So I'm guessing this was her trigger."

"And she kept on repeating it," Alvez continued, referring to the other four couples who had been murdered. He took the older agent down the stairs and walked into the living room. The walls were clear of pictures and boxes were stacked throughout the entire house. "They were even planning to move out. I can't imagine someone would marry a person so soon after breaking up with the other. They must have been having an affaire while Katie was still with Alexandra."

Rossi nodded in agreement. "That's a lot to take with a broken heart," he commented, looking around the room. He spotted a fallen picture on the floor and moved to pick it up. On the picture was Katie with both twins, but he could see how she leaned towards Samantha more than towards Alexandra. He knew it was Samantha since Alexandra had used a marker to erase her twin sister's face from the picture in anger.

Alvez took out his phone and dialed a familiar number before putting the phone on speaker. "Oracle of all knowledge at your service," a cheery voice piped in, her fingers already tingling to get to work. "I hope you're calling to let me know you got her?"

"Not exactly, we did find Samantha and Katie though..." the young agent's voice trailed off with a shake of his head, allowing Garcia to fill in the blanks. "Do Alexandra or Samantha have any other places registered to their name? Or on their father's or mother's name? Anything?"

A small silence fell over the agents as Garcia worked on her computer, pulling up everything she could find about the twins. "Nope, the only thing I can find is the house you are standing in. They don't even own a vacation house."

"But Samantha and Katie were moving out," Rossi informed the technical analyst, looking around the boxes. He opened one and rumaged through it, only to find piles of clothes stacked inside the box. "They must have had something, almost everything is packed."

"Maybe they didn't sign anything yet and were just packing in advance because they liked to be prepared?" Garcia offered, biting at the back of her pen.

"Yeah, maybe," Rossi agreed, running a hand over his chin. "Okay so this we do know for sure; if she's not here, she's either at the café or on her way to Emily and JJ. Garcia, I need you to contact Tara and Reid to tell them what we found. We're going to the house."

 **-Undercover House-**

"Do you have everything you need?" Emily questioned as she tucked her gun away in the back of her pants. They didn't need to pack a lot, if Garcia was able to get their stuff to this house, she must also be able to get it back to their original location. Their were just some things Emily didn't want to leave before they headed back home and had to wait for their stuff. JJ emerged from the walk in closet, tucking away her gun in the back of her slacks as well.

The blonde didn't say anything and locked eyes with Emily. Brown eyes were trying to read blue eyes, but JJ didn't give anything away. Instead, she closed the small space between them and stepped into the brunette's arms. Emily hesitated only for a second before wrapping her arms securely around JJ's waist. "Thank you," the younger agent whispered against her neck, her warm breath sending goosebumps down the unit chief's spine.

"We'll get through it, I'll help you," Emily whispered back, enjoying the feeling of JJ's arms around her neck. They pulled back slightly so they were able to look at each other. No more words were spoken, but Emily felt JJ's hand move to the back of her neck. With just the slightest amount of pressure, JJ brought Emily's head closer to hers while her eyes never left the brunette's. Emily's heart was racing, was this really happening? After all this time of thinking it was just a dream she'd never reach?

Neither of them knew now was the time for a kiss, but neither wanted to pull back. JJ wanted to feel Emily's lips on hers. She wanted to feel it wasn't just a dream she was living. She wanted it to be real. Just as their lips were about to touch, the landline broke their moment once again. Instead of pressing her lips to Emily's, JJ rested their foreheads together with an apologetic smile. With a small grunt, the younger agent pulled back and walked over to the landline in the bedroom. "What is it, Garcia?"

"Alexandra wasn't at the café or the house! She's coming to you!" the technical analyst quickly breathed before an alarm suddenly set off on her computer. "And she just passed my alarm. She's at your door!"

JJ dropped the landline out of her hands and drew her gun, her breathing becoming quicker. "She's going to enter the house," she informed Emily, but Emily raised her hand and pulled JJ's gun down. The blonde gave her a questioning look, but Emily put her finger to her lips to silently tell her to stay quiet.

"Let's not give away our cover yet," she whispered, urging for JJ to put her gun back near the small of her back. "Maybe we can talk her down now we know what happened to her."

The unit chief moved to the bedroom door just as they heard glass shattering. Alexandra had entered their house. Emily motioned for JJ to follow her and walked to the top of the stairs, leaning over the railing to see if she could spot anything. Realising Alexandra must be in the living room, the brunette descended the staircase as quietly as she could before halting at the opening that would lead them to the living room. "Is anyone there?" she called out, resting her back against the wall.

She felt JJ's arm against hers, assuring her the younger agent was by her side. "It's me, Charlene!" A voice called back and Emily could hear her walking over the glass. "The bartender from the café, remember? I was wondering if we could talk."

JJ could practically hear the lie in Alexandra's voice and closed her eyes. Maybe trying to talk her down was a bad idea. They didn't know if their unsub had brought any weapons to their house or if she would use a weapon of opportunity. For all they knew, she was waving a gun around herself. She was just about to tell Emily about her thoughts when she noticed the brunette was already busy rounding the corner. With a small growl of frustration, the blonde followed and rested a hand on the small of Emily's back where her weapon was situated. She knew if she were to put her hand around her own back, Alexandra would get suspicious.

Emily instantly knew what JJ was playing at and moved a step closer to the blonde as they rounded the corner together. "Alexandra..." Even before a full sentence left the unit chief's lips, an arm wrapped around her neck and a knife was pressed against her throat. While Alexandra was busy taking her hostage, Emily felt JJ's hand quickly take a hold of her gun and lifted it out of her pants just one second before Alexandra pulled Emily's back flush against her front, protecting herself from any bullets.

"Alexandra, this is a bad idea," JJ started, her gun aimed at both Emily and Alexandra. She didn't have a clear shot of the woman and let out a shaky breath. She didn't want Emily to be killed in front of her eyes. Especially not after everything that happened the previous night. She felt her heart began to pound louder inside her chest. "We know what you went through. Katie left you for Samantha."

"Katie was mine!" Alexandra screamed into Emily's ear, making the brunette wince. Emily's hands went to the arm around her neck to try and prevent her from choking. Alexandra had a tight grip and refused to budge, pressing the knife more firmly in the brunette's throat. "They had an affair behind my back! They got married! They were supposed to go sign for a house! Now they got what they deserved."

JJ moved a step to the left to try and get a better shot, but Alexandra turned herself and Emily in sync with JJ's steps. "Alexandra, you are holding a federal agent hostage, you do not want to kill her. If you let her go, we can get in a good word for you in court."

"Federal agent?" Confusion was evidence in her voice as the young woman slightly loosened her grip on Emily. It was only now she seemed to realise what JJ was holding in her hands. Her grip tightened twice as hard and Emily coughed, wincing at the pressure around her neck. "You're FBI?! Impossible! I saw you at the café!"

"We were undercover," Emily managed to choke out, still trying to get Alexandra to loosen her grip around her neck. She felt the knife press deeper into her neck and a small cry left her lips as she felt it penetrate her skin just slightly, but definitely deep enough to draw blood.

JJ and Emily's eyes locked and the younger agent swallowed. She had to try and get a shot before Alexandra's knife dissapeared in Emily's neck completely. As she stared into brown eyes, she knew exactly what Emily was trying to tell her. JJ had the best shot in the entire team and Emily was silently begging her to take the shot. The blonde violently shook her head, refusing to shoot with Emily in the middle. "Alexandra, you need to let her go!" she ordered, again taking a step to her left. "Drop the knife!"

"No!" Alexandra screamed back, pulling at the knife so a cut of two inches appeared on Emily's neck. JJ's heart started aching. If Alexandra were to put just a little more pressure on the knife, she was sure to nick a major artery in the brunette's neck. "You couldn't be undercover! You can't fake a kiss like that!"

Far away, the two agents could hear sirens heading their way, but JJ knew time was running out. She locked eyes with Emily once again and she noticed how Emily manouvred her body so her left shoulder was in front of Alexandra's chest. The unsub seemed to be oblivious to the move, but Emily's eyes bore into JJ's, pleading her to take the shot. JJ kept shaking her head as tears made their way to her eyes. She couldn't take the shot, could she?

Emily felt the knife move against her neck and it was now or never. With her shoulder still in front of Alexandra's chest, she turned her full attention to the woman standing in front of her. "JJ, Jennifer, listen to me. I trust you, okay? You have the best freaking shot in the entire FBI, take it! Do it!"

"You'll be dead before she even pulls the trigger!" Alexandra spat and JJ saw the muscles in her arms flex. The blonde's eyes locked with Emily's once again and she saw the pain radiating from her brown orbs. Her fear instantly turned into determination and she pulled the trigger before two deafening cries filled her ear.

JJ instantly rushed forward, pulling Emily away from Alexandra, who was now laying on their hardwood floor with a bullet in her chest and a pool of blood gathering around her. Emily's right hand gripped her shoulder as blood slowly dripped throug her fingers. The unit chief gave JJ a thankful look as the blonde helped her to her feet. "I'm sorry, I..." JJ's voice trailed off as she saw the bullet hole she created in Emily's shoulder.

Emily reached out and rested a finger on JJ's chin with her left hand, forcing the younger woman to look at her as she ignored the stinging pain in her shoulder. "I told you to do it," she coaxed, tilting her head to the side to show the cut. "If you hadn't done it, this would be a lot worse." Police officers entered the house along with the team and Emily dropped her hand to her side. "Besides, I knew you had the best shot. It's a through and through just like I knew it would be. It'll heal in just a few days. Thanks to you, I'm not dead."

A small smile tugged on JJ's lips as she wrapped an arm around Emily's waist to support her before guiding her outside. They nodded to their team, who went inside the house to inspect the scene. Outside, JJ helped Emily climb into the ambulance, which Garcia had already called for as a precaution. They were lucky to have such a great technical analyst. "I'll see you in the hospital," JJ softly said before moving to jump out of the ambulance.

A hand on her arm prevented her from leaving and she turned around to see Emily staring at her, removing the oxygen mask the paramedics had just placed over her mouth. "Come with me," she whispered, gliding her arm down to rest her hand in JJ's. With a gentle squeeze, JJ agreed and moved to sit back down next to the brunette. They could still have a few more moments together before going back home to face another demon of their own.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another update for you guys!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

"Misty Copeland once said: Be strong, be fearless, be beautiful. And believe that anything is possible when you have the right people there to support you."

\- Jennifer Jareau

 **-JJ's Car-**

Emily was seated in the passenger's seat of JJ's dark blue, four door sedan, looking out the window. The plane ride back home had been quiet on all counts. Alvez didn't joke, Rossi didn't reminisce about the good old days, and Reid and Lewis didn't debate one medical strategy over another. Instead two took the opportunity to catch up on their sleep, one read and one listened to music. JJ and Emily sat side by side in the silence, each lost to her own thoughts.

When JJ realized Emily intended to drive home, with her injured arm the quiet was shattered. As politely and innocently as she could manage she offered Emily a ride. She was hesitant at first, but JJ had been persistent, if not downright stubborn.

"I would have been fine driving my car, you know?" Emily stated softly, speaking over the music for the first time. They were each in the process of coming to terms with all that had happened during their case, and that made their usually natural friendship seem almost awkward. She dared a glance in JJ's direction and noticed the blonde woman was frowning while focusing on the road, an obvious sign she had something on her mind.

"Not with that shoulder, you're not," JJ countered, turning the steering wheel to take a right turn. "Besides, it's my fault you're in this position. It's only fair I offer to help."

Emily let out a soft sigh, turning her head to the window as their brief conversation ended. She hated this. She had hoped things would be different, that maybe they continue and build on, the conversations they'd had in California. It might have been the pain medication JJ had been insisting she take, but she felt brave enough to broach the subject again. "JJ, we need to talk," she whispered carefully as she swung her head to see JJ's expression.

The younger agent tensed and shook her head from left to right, not taking her eyes off the road. "No, we don't! You are going home, and then I am going home, that's all there is to it," she declared. Even after they'd halted in front of a red light, she still refused to look at the brunette. "I'm dropping you off and then I'm going back to Will. You should probably forget any of this ever happened."

Emily couldn't believe her ears. How could this be happening? Just as the light turned green, she tried to reach out, but JJ swatted her hand away. "JJ, I need you to pull over," Emily ordered firmly, but the blonde didn't show any sign of obeying, or even hearing her request. "Jennifer, I swear if you don't stop this car, I will open this door so you will _have_ to stop." Three agonizing seconds ticked past with no response from JJ, so Emily set her fingers against the door handle. Two seconds later she decided to test her friend by actually opening the door an inch. In the quiet car the sound of the door latch opening echoed loudly in both their ears.

"Are you crazy?!" JJ suddenly yelled, jerking the wheel and slamming her foot down on the brake. Luckily no car was behind them as they came to an abrupt stop on the side of the road. The young agent turned fully toward Emily. "Are you trying to kill yourself?!"

"No, but I'll settle for you acknowledging that I exist," she challenged. Closing the door and taking a deep breath she reached out and took hold of both JJ's hands, even though she had to pry them off the wheel. When JJ tried to yank her hands free from Emily's, she only tightened her grip, ignoring the pain it caused in her arm and shoulder. "You can't go back to Will, honey, you know you can't. Think about the kids, they are coming home next weekend."

JJ swallowed, biting back a few tears. "That's not fair," she choked out, her hands weakening in Emily's. "That's not fair," she repeated in a defeated whisper.

"I know," Emily agreed, gently brushing her thumb over JJ's knuckles. "But it's the only way I can get you to talk to me. I will not just forget everything, I can't. We came a long way and I am not giving up on us or you Jennifer Jareau." She saw JJ turn her head away and shift her mouth into a straight line as if she were debating her limited options. Fearing that JJ was steeling herself to refuse she attempted a preemptive strike. "Stay with me," she blurted out without preamble.

The blonde's head whipped back in her direction, her glassy eyes wide. "What?" she asked, her disbelief obvious.

"Stay with me," Emily repeated, scooting a little closer to the other woman and wincing slightly as her shoulder bumped the seat. "I meant what I said when I told you I would help you. I can't do that if you go back to Will. You can call your mother, tell her what happened and ask her if she can keep the kids a little while longer. After this whole thing is over, they are more than welcome to come live with us."

Emily's hold was just light enough for JJ to pull one hand back to cover her mouth in surprise. "You really mean that?" she whispered through her fingers and she finally allowed the tears to escape.

As she reached out to brush a strand of blonde hair behind JJ's ear, Emily smiled. "Of course sweetie, and after all of this is over…" she allowed her voice to trail off, not really wanting to push things too far so soon. She wanted to make sure Will was out of the picture, that was the important part, her desperate desire to date JJ herself was something that could wait.

JJ, understanding the unspoken message dove across the console and threw herself into Emily's arms oddly. She squeezed as hard as she dared, keeping Emily's wound in mind. Her face was buried into the fragrant crease of Prentiss' neck, feeling the softness of her skin so close to her lips. Seconds felt like minutes before they separated. When a faint smile crossed JJ's face, Emily allowed herself to hope they were making progress. When she heard the driver speak, she knew they were. "I need to go home and collect a few things. Maybe it's time I confront Will as well…"

When her words stopped short, Emily cocked her head to the side. "I could go inside with you," she offered, "you're not alone anymore."

JJ quickly put an end to that idea. "No, that would only make things worse," she answered, bringing her body back into her seat while putting the car back in gear. With newfound confidence she felt strangely lighter. She had made her decision. She believed Emily really did want to help her and she was certain the boys would be better off. Living with her and Will was no environment for any child, especially ones as clever and observant as her boys. How long before they started to mimic their father's behavior? She couldn't allow that to happen. This needed to end now. With a sigh, she steered the car back onto the road. "Let's just hope he isn't home."

 **-JJ's House-**

While pulling up to the house, it didn't take long for JJ to realize her soon to be ex-husband was home. She also noticed Emily was about to open her mouth to speak, so she beat the brunette to it. "No, I need to do this by myself," she quickly stated, taking a last glance at Emily, who nodded reassuringly. "Just, stay in the car and wait for me. I'll be right back. Don't come inside, no matter what!"

She got out of the car and walked up onto the porch. She stopped briefly at the front door to prepare herself for what was about to happen. She opened it slightly and peered through the opening cautiously before stepping inside. She didn't see nor hear Will and she guessed he was probably out in the garage at the back of the house. That gave her some time to rush upstairs and grab the most necessary items for both her and her children. When she'd packed a few sets of clothes for each of them, some toys and a handful of keepsakes she couldn't live without, she tried to get the suitcase down the stairs as quietly as possible. Once she was finished she left it standing just inside the front door.

"What are you doing?" a strong voice called from behind her and her whole body tensed as she felt his approaching presence. "You have another case already?"

Slowly, JJ dared to turn around and found Will standing in the doorway to the kitchen, wearing only his boxers. "No, not yet," she carefully answered, noticing how his body language turned to anger almost instantly. She tried to keep Emily on her mind and straightened her shoulders. She'd been a victim long enough, but those days were done now. She took a deep breath before taking the plunge. "We need to talk, Will."

"The hell we do," he retorted, lunging forward to take a hold of her arm and drag her into the living room. He threw her wildly into the couch and stood in front of her as she got back to her feet. "I know what that damn suitcase means. You're leaving me!"

JJ's breathing quickened and her hands balled into fists. "That's right, I am leaving you," she stated as confidently as she could.

In front of her she heard a grumble and a curse leave Will's lips. She glanced to the window, knowing Emily was waiting for her outside. Emily had never tried to hurt her and even now, knowing she might be in danger, she still did as JJ asked and was waiting in the car, even though she knew the brunette was probably anxiously counting the seconds while she chewed on her fingernails. This knowledge strengthened her resolve. "I am walking out of that door tonight and I am never coming back, Will. You've taken enough from me."

When JJ looked toward the window again Will followed her eyes. He seemed to understand exactly what was happening. A cold, bitter laugh escaped him. "She is outside in your car, isn't she?" he spat.

Before JJ could prepare herself Will pounced and delivered a sharp punch to her ribs, worsening the injuries that hadn't fully healed.

Bent over to protect herself she held both arms across her stomach, as she sank to her knees. She bit her lip to keep from screaming, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing he'd hurt her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the light from the street shining through their window. It reminded her of Emily and the life that was waiting for her, if she could only just finish this. She had taken enough. Instead of staying down in pain, she recovered and got to her feet, delivering a punch of her own. Her fist made contact with his jaw and she felt a wave of satisfaction as he groaned in a mixture of surprise and pain. Never in all the time Will had been beating her, had she ever dared to strike him back, at least not until tonight. He was so startled by the unexpected swing, he stumbled backward and accidentally hooked his foot behind the coffee table. With a curse that was far louder and more vulgar than what he muttered earlier he looked up at her from the floor. "You can expect the divorce papers by the end of next week," she told him while hovering over his still confused form.

With that, she stepped over him, ignored his pitiful voice calling her name, and reached down for the suitcase. The pain in her ribs wasn't gone, but it didn't seem quite so bad, all the sudden. Outside she slammed the door, to give Will one last reminder of her anger and then she raced to the car, pulling the suitcase behind her. After it was safely in the trunk she sprinted to the driver's side and jumped in. As liberated and happy as she felt in that moment, there was still a fear, rational or not, that Will would chase her outside, and break into the car before she had time to drive them away. Protecting Emily was her primary motivation, which caused her to break every speed limit posted for the first six blocks.

"You okay?" Emily questioned, when JJ finally returned the car to its normal speed. She already guessed something had happened inside the house, but she didn't want to force JJ to tell her before she was ready. As her eyes roamed over JJ's body, she noticed a small wet spot on her shirt near her abdomen and she gritted her teeth. "He hit you, didn't he?"

With a small nod, JJ confirmed her suspicions before she reached her hand toward Emily, holding up her knuckles for the brunette to see. "But I hit him back and trust me, he got the worse end of the deal," she declared proudly.

Guiding the hand to her lips Emily kissed each knuckle in turn with the softest touch she could manage. "That's my girl."

 **-Emily's Apartment-**

"I ordered some pizza. I hope that's alright for you." Emily was stretched out on the couch as JJ emerged from the spare bedroom. The blonde lifted up Emily's feet and sat before she lowered them into position across her lap.

"That's fine," she promised. With her arm resting across the back of the couch, her fingers toyed with the fabric for a few seconds before letting out a soft sigh. "I called my mother. I didn't give her any details, but she's keeping the boys a little while longer until everything's sorted out. I just told her things with Will weren't going so well and we needed some time to figure things out."

Emily gave JJ a sad, compassionate smile as she leaned her head back into the pillow. "You're going to have to tell her the truth at some point," she said gently, earning a nod from the younger woman. "But you can do it in your own time. I won't push, and there is no rush. You and the boys are welcome here for as long as you want." Neither woman spoke for a few minutes and then Emily decided to give voice to her thoughts from earlier, in the car. "You know, when things finally settle down, I would like to take you on a proper date."

"I would very much like that." JJ grinned, tilting her head to the side. She rested her other hand on Emily's legs and began to slowly rub up and down. "Thank you, for everything. For helping me and the boys. For all of it."

"It's nothing," Emily answered, turning her head toward the TV in order to hide the blush which was rapidly moving up her cheeks.

The rest of their evening went by rather calmly with pizza, movies and casual conversations about nothing important or meaningful.

Both too comfortable to move, neither one was in a rush for their moment to end. At nearly one o'clock in the morning, they were finally preparing to go their separate ways when Emily's phone rang and Garcia's name appeared on the caller ID.

When their technical analyst called at such a late hour, it was never good. The brunette looked at JJ apologetically before picking up her phone. "Hey, Garcia, what's up?"

"I'm sorry, I know you just got home and you're shot and you're probably in bed, but we caught another case and it's bad. The locals are already insisting we help, since it is so close. "

"What is it?"

Garcia's normally cherry voice turned somber. "Police have just found a female body against a dumpster around the corner from the office. Whoever killed her didn't even try to cover it up. Shall I call in the rest of the team?"

"Why is it our business?" Emily wondered. Typically, one body didn't warrant the BAU's involvement.

Garcia sighed. "It says 'FBI' on her chest, written in the victim's blood."

"Okay call the team," Emily instructed, moving to the kitchen to retrieve the two jackets she had hung on chairs earlier. "I'll call JJ," she quickly added, knowing the technical analyst didn't need to know she was currently looking at her. "When you talk to them send Tara and Reid straight to the crime scene."

As the call ended, Emily handed JJ her jacket. "Seems like even after all we've been through, the unsubs still won't take a night off."


	9. Chapter 9

**First of all another thank you to Russell. Thanks for sticking by me through this story!**

 **Second, thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites, they sure mean a lot to me! I'm sorry I can't update sooner, I'm working in shifts which makes it a little harder for me to write every week. I do hope you enjoy this story!**

 **Now, on to the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 _"Accepting help is its own kind of strength - a quote by Kiera Cass"_

 _\- Penelope Garcia_

 **-FBI Building-**

Emily and JJ rushed through the glass doors and into the bullpen. The trip hadn't taken very long since there wasn't much traffic at the late hour. The brunette climbed the stairs to the runway with JJ hot on her heels. When they reached the door to the conference room, Emily opened it, but allowed JJ to go in first. They found Garcia sitting behind her laptop with Rossi resting his hands on the table, reading over her shoulder.

"Has anyone we locked up been released recently? Someone who has a reason to hold a grudge against the BAU specifically?" Emily blurted the questions out as soon as the door behind her was closed, giving them the privacy they needed. She nodded to JJ thankfully, who had pulled a chair out for her to sit before joining her. Both woman looked to Garcia, hoping the technical analyst had all the answers they needed to solve this case quickly. Neither one particularly believed they were that lucky.

"No, Rossi already asked me to check that, it's still searching obviously, but nothing so far." She typed in a few keystrokes on her laptop until the crime scene photos appeared on the large screen. "We do know who our victim is, or was," she corrected. "Meet twenty-two-year-old Debra Wilcox. She has a rap sheet for solicitation, but other than that, there's not a lot of information I can find about her. She was transient and had no fixed address. I do however know the cause of death was apparently multiple stab wounds to her chest and abdomen."

"Complete overkill," Alvez added as he straightened his back. "He killed her for the sake of killing and nothing else. No sexual assault, no money or jewelry stolen from the body. If I had to guess, I'd say this unsub is male and full of confidence. He took a high-risk victim and was brazen enough to dump it outside the office, with a message to us. There's no doubt he wants our attention, but why?"

JJ frowned at her three colleagues as she contemplated how the unsub had managed to dump the body of a hooker within feet of their doorstep, literally. JJ had seen the cameras, and the agents on her way in, even in the middle of the night there was plenty of activity. This was bold, too bold for the frenzy the unsub displayed while stabbing his victim. When she was confident she'd organized her thoughts, she voiced them to the others. "How the hell did he manage to dump the body without anyone taking notice? There are cameras all over the place, I've worked here for years and had formal training and I'm not sure I could dodge them all."

"Oh, my sweet JJ why hadn't I thought of that! It should have been the first thing on my list!" Garcia squealed while quickly pulling up the various surveillance cameras from around the building. Her smile quickly faltered as she found very little in the way of helpful evidence. "I'm sorry to get your hopes up and then disappoint you, but there isn't much." She brought the feed up onto the screen and paused it at the relevant point. "I only have footage of him arriving pulling a suitcase on wheels behind him. Ten minutes later, he leaves with the same suitcase. He dumped the body in one of the very few dead zones around the building. We can't see the actual drop."

Emily got up from her chair and started pacing. "He was smart enough to park his car outside the area our cameras cover, used the suitcase to get her body where he wanted it and found one of what can only be a handful of blind spots in a two-block radius, that sounds like someone with skill and knowledge. Could we be looking at an agent? Someone who was fired perhaps?"

"Possible," Rossi contemplated while looking at the crime scene photos. "But it feels like more than that. He could have killed anyone, an agent, the family member of an agent even but he chose a prostitute. That doesn't make sense for an agent with a grudge. This feels more like our unsub is killing someone he knows, but doesn't have access to. A mother maybe or a former wife."

JJ was still looking at the security video. She studied the figure, the shape of his body, the way he walked. Something about him felt familiar, but she couldn't really put her finger on it. She ran a hand through her hair, straightening her golden locks before leaning back in her chair. "Let's hope Reid and Lewis come back with some insights, because we've got nothing."

 **-Crime Scene-**

Reid and Lewis passed the yellow tape and nodded to another agent after showing their credentials. At Emily's request, the coroner was told not to remove the body until after the two doctors got to have a look. As they approached their eyes were immediately drawn to the message left for them, amidst all the stab wounds. This really had been done for them.

"Our victim is Debra Wilcox," Lewis read off her phone. Garcia had taken the liberty of informing both agents who their victim was once she learned. Lewis closed her phone and tucked it away before pulling on some gloves in order to avoid contaminating the crime scene. She bent down next to the victim and looked at her face, which was covered in blood. "She was a prostitute known to work in the area. For him, she must have been an easy target. He drives up, negotiates a price and voila, she's in his car and willing to go anywhere he wants as long as he pays."

Reid nodded in agreement before squatting down next to Tara and pointing to the victim's mouth. "There's something inside her mouth," he noticed, reaching to open Debra's chin so Tara could take out the object. It was a folded piece of notepad paper and she handed it to Reid so he could open it. "It says, 'I will get you too.'"

"Is he talking about someone close to him or someone inside the FBI?" Tara wondered out loud as they stood tall. She rounded the victim, but didn't see anything else that seemed linked to the crime. She waved her hand to the M.E., announcing that they were done and he was free to take her to the morgue.

The young doctor ran a hand through his hair after putting the piece of paper in an evidence bag. They both started walking toward the entrance of the building. "My guess is it's for someone inside the FBI, it's no accident he leaves her here, with that message on her body. That's a lot of additional risk, unless he gets something out of it."

"Do you know anyone who is capable of this?"

"Oh, I know many people who are capable of this," the genius answered almost instantly, knowing why Tara asked the question. He let the other doctor push the button on the elevator, quickly stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I'll compile a list of names I can think of and I'll have Garcia start running it, maybe we'll get lucky."

A wide grin spread across doctor's face. "That's exactly what I was hoping you'd say." Stepping off the elevator they passed the bullpen without stopping at their desks, instead going upstairs to see the others. "I think each and every one of us should make a list."

"Make a list of what?" Emily questioned, having caught the tail end of their conversation as Tara entered.

"Tara suggested we make a list of people we think are capable of doing this. We found a piece of paper inside the victim's mouth which said, 'I will get you too.'" Reid set the evidence bag with the note on the table for everyone to see. "We believe it is directed toward an agent so if we make a list, Garcia can check it to see if everyone on it has an alibi. Most of them will still be in prison, but you never know."

JJ swallowed a gasp as she laid eyes on the piece of paper for the first time. The other team members seemed oblivious, but Emily had noticed the shift in the blonde's body language. Something was definitely wrong and she knew it. She opened her mouth to speak, but JJ quickly shook her head begging her not to say anything. She mouthed the word 'later', hoping to talk to Emily in private about her thoughts before bringing it out to the rest of the team.

"That's not such a bad idea," Rossi agreed, breaking both agents out of their wordless conversation. He opened his notepad and took out his pen. They worked in silence for nearly an hour, going through their memories of old cases, unsubs who were known to kill prostitutes or use a knife, anything and anyone was a possibility. Once they were done, they handed their list to Garcia, who had quite a few names of her own to contribute.

"This might take a while," the technical analyst said as she got up from her chair. "I'll get back to my lair and I won't rest until I have a name."

Emily nodded, rubbing her injured arm with her free hand. Her shoulder had been throbbing since she was less than halfway through her list. With little in the way of leads, and everyone exhausted, she made an executive decision. "It's late, we should get some rest and start fresh in the morning. Hopefully by then we'll have something. Until then, we can all use the rest. Hopefully our unsub needs a break too."

Emily watched as her coworkers got up and politely said goodnight. Only after they were all gone did she gather up her things and head for her office. She had just settled on the couch and closed her eyes when the door opened and exposed JJ. "You're not going home, are you?" she stated, slipping into the room and closing the door behind her. She set her purse on Emily's desk before taking a seat next to the brunette.

The unit chief shook her head, followed by a weak smile. "I need to find a real lead. I don't want things to go like they did on the last case. I need to be observant of everything."

"And you can only do that if you get a couple hours of sleep," JJ countered, reaching out to rest a hand on Emily's arm. "You're strong, Emily, but you're not unbreakable. We can't have you sleep deprived."

"Why do you always know what to say?" Emily questioned softly, leaning her back against the couch. As soon as her shoulder struck the material, she gasped, a sharp pain radiating through her entire arm. In an instant, she was back to sitting upright, clutching her shoulder in a protective gesture.

Without saying a word, JJ got to her feet and moved to her purse. After keeping her back to her boss and hunting for something in the seemingly bottomless purse, she turned and held up a bottle of medication. "I picked these up when you were finishing up with the doctor. I figured they'd come in handy so I kept them in my purse."

Emily instantly jumped to her feet and moved to a compartment of her desk where she always kept a few bottles of water, just in case she needed a quick drink. "You're a lifesaver," she muttered as she gratefully accepted the pills. She quickly swallowed before allowing her body to sink back into the couch, letting a thankful sigh leave her lips.

JJ couldn't hold back the chuckle as she returned to her seat next to Emily. Over the next few minutes it became obvious to JJ how hard Emily was fighting to stay awake. After a fourth stifled yawn, she couldn't hold her tongue. "The label says this particular medication could make you drowsy."

"You don't say," Emily joked. "If I was tired before then what will I be now that I've taken it?" Suddenly her mind went back to the conference room and she remembered JJ's reaction upon seeing the tiny piece of paper. "What was it about the note from the victim's mouth?"

With a deep sigh, JJ placed her elbows on her knees and held her head down. She swallowed hard. "I thought I recognized Will's handwriting, but he wouldn't go this far, would he?" she questioned, more to herself than to Emily.

The brunette mumbled something JJ couldn't understand, making her glance at the unit chief. A small smile tugged at her lips as she noticed her friend had her eyes closed and was already in the beginning of a deep sleep. "We'll look into it tomorrow," she managed to say before going back to her mumbling.

JJ decided not to answer in order to allow the brunette to get some rest. She got to her feet and walked to the window, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared out at the city below. The peaceful street lights were a sharp contrast to what she was feeling inside. Was she really doing the right thing by leaving Will? Or was she just making everything worse? She knew staying with Will was bad for the kids. They shouldn't be in a home where a parent is abusive. Despite what she thought she knew, she couldn't say with certainty that Will would never hurt the boys and that terrified her.

The weak part of her kept telling her to go back to Will. That was the easiest road to take. She'd just have to take a few beatings as a punishment surely, but Emily would be safe and she'd be there to make sure Will's rage was always directed at her and not their children.

The best part of her knew that for the sake of everyone she loved she couldn't return to Will. Her boys deserved better and so did she. She looked at Emily sleeping soundly, on the couch and she smiled. Even knowing it was right, there wasn't a part of her that wasn't terrified. If Will forced the issue, and demanded custody she'd need a lawyer, medical exams to prove the history of abuse and it might even be necessary for Henry and Michael to testify.

Could she really do all that? She didn't know. Being brave on the job and being brave at home were two very different things. At work, she could flip a switch in her head and she knew nothing else mattered in that moment except catching the unsub. In the field, she relied on her instincts and her training, because when someone was threatening to kill an innocent, there wasn't time for second guessing.

Looking to Emily again she wondered how unfair it would be to drag her through all of this. She'd offered to help but this was JJ's mess and it was her responsibility to clean it up.

Maybe leaving would only make things worse, and that was the last thing JJ wanted, for Emily or for her family. She closed her eyes and saw the images of the dead prostitute. Could Will really do that? If it was him, he left her outside the office as a message to JJ, but what was he trying to say? That she'd be next, or worse, that Emily would be his next victim?

But if Will really was the unsub, then he had to leave evidence behind on her body, right? They'd find something during the autopsy, unless he cleaned the body before dumping her. After all, he was a police officer so he'd know about the procedures they would go through. What if it wasn't Will at all? What if she was just seeing things she _wanted_ to see? If Will really was the unsub, he'd go to prison likely for the rest of his life and all these decisions she was grappling with would be made for her. As her questions echoed in her mind she knew what she had to do, but first she needed to get some sleep.

In one swift motion, she turned around and walked back to the couch. She smiled at the sleeping brunette before reaching out to the back of the couch, where a blanket was hanging. She covered her friend's body to make her more comfortable. As soon as she was done, the young FBI agent leaned in and softly kissed the top of her head. For a long second, she just stared at the sleeping woman. JJ gave Emily one last smile before turning around to walk out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the delay guys! Things have been a little busy at the moment so I haven't been able to write for a while.**

 **Russell, thanks for still sticking by me with beta reading!**

 **Hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

 _"Try to see things differently - it's the only way to get a clearer perspective on the world and on your life - a quote by Neal Shusterman"_

 _\- David Rossi_

 **-Emily's Office-**

The loud ringing woke Emily up. With her eyes still closed, she felt around wildly for her phone. "Prentiss," she grumbled, but the ringing hadn't stopped. Finally surrendering she opened her eyes and saw that the beeping wasn't coming from her phone, but rather an alarm clock situated next to her head. JJ must have set it for her. She scanned the room and was immediately disappointed to find herself alone. With a grunt of effort and a surge of pain through her arm she got up and began getting ready for the coming day.

As she brushed her teeth, she nearly backed into JJ, who was carrying two large cups of what she could smell was coffee. "Easy now, the others aren't here yet. I set your alarm fifteen minutes early," she explained as she steered the brunette deeper into her office. "We need to talk, and I brought coffee."

With a curt nod, Emily returned to the couch, gratefully accepting the cup JJ was holding out to her. She felt stupid for thinking JJ would have gone running back to Will, but that had been her gut reaction to waking up alone. With a nervous smile, she waited to see what JJ would do next. The younger agent took the seat beside her friend. Emily's nervousness grew with every second of quiet. Eventually it was too much. "We, we talked last night, didn't we?" She squinted as she tried to remember. "It's hard to remember. "I have no idea what you gave me, but if it fails as a pain killer, they can put it on the market as a sleeping pill."

"I won't apologize for wanting to take care of you," JJ said sincerely. She tucked one foot under her body and played with the lid of her cup. "We need to talk about Will. I came to a conclusion last night."

"Which is?" Emily asked carefully. Fear started to creep through her. Was JJ really going to tell her she wanted to return home? No, she wouldn't do that. Not after all the progress they'd made in the past few days. She raised an eyebrow at her friend, silently trying to urge her to hurry.

With a soft smile, JJ leaned back into the couch and took a deep breath. "I called my attorney this morning and I told her to file for divorce. I'm done with it, Emily. I'm done letting him play around with me. I asked my lawyer to serve him with the papers as soon as possible. By the end of the day, he should know I'm never going back."

"JJ, that's great! I'm so proud of you!" Emily praised. Before she could stop herself, she had used her one working arm to pull JJ closer to her. While being careful with her coffee, she nuzzled her nose in JJ's hair. "You are so strong, Jennifer. I knew you could do it."

"Emily, what if Will is really the one doing this?" she wondered aloud. Pushing back out of Emily's embrace she looked into her dark eyes. "The handwriting on the piece of paper looks like his. What if he killed the prostitute and what if the note means I'm next, or you?"

Emily let out a low sigh and ran a hand through her hair. She couldn't deny it sounded possible. Will was a bitter, angry man who abused his wife. He was capable of doing horrible things, but murder? Would a detective really believe he could get away with it? "I will personally take the note downstairs and ask the best handwriting analyst we have to review it."

"What about the team? Should we tell them?"

"No," Emily decided quickly. "We'll work the case like any other. Maybe the team can find an alternate unsub before we ever have to tell them about Will."

JJ smiled at the brunette and took a deep breath. "Thank you for helping me, Em," she whispered softly as she got to her feet. She held out a hand and pulled Emily up as soon as she took the offered hand. Without thinking about it, JJ enveloped her friend into another hug. "I wouldn't be able to do it without you."

"Of course, you would have," Emily countered soothingly, resting her hands against JJ's shoulder blades. "You're the strongest women I know, Jennifer, and it takes a lot of courage to stand up against an abusive husband."

They just stood there for a few more moments, just enjoying each other's company. Seconds seemed like hours before they pulled apart, but their arms remained around each other's waist. Brown eyes met blue ones and some invisible force seemed to draw the two women together. Their lips were just mere inches apart as the older woman cleared her throat and realized just in time what was about to happen. Instead of planting her lips against JJ's, she turned her head and kissed her cheek softly, yet sincerely.

JJ didn't know why she hadn't pulled back, but she was grateful Emily had decided to kiss her cheek instead. After all, she was still a married woman and she didn't want to be the cheating type. Even if her husband is an abusive bastard who didn't deserve her affections. Clearing her throat once again, Emily nodded toward the door and the moment seemed to pass.

 **-Conference Room-**

"Do we have anything new?" Emily questioned as she and JJ joined the rest of the team.

Rossi shook his head in a disappointed manner before handing a piece of paper to his unit chief. "Not much. Garcia is working on our lists but so far, she's come up empty. The ME did find some DNA in our victim. Apparently, she had intercourse in the hours before her death. That's not surprising given her career, but maybe we'll get lucky and the unsub'll be in the system. The swab is on the way to the lab now, and it'll be there waiting when we get a suspect to test it against."

"Naturally we should find and talk to anyone who saw her last night, but I don't think the semen is from our killer."

"Why not?" Emily asked, genuinely curious.

"This unsub is good. He left no prints, no hair, no skin under her fingernails. Her body had obviously been cleaned, but what, he forgets he had sex with her and leaves semen for us? That's inconsistent with everything we know."

Alvez scratched his chin before closing a file and looking at the doctor. "What if he didn't mean to kill her? They could have had sex and then afterward they argue over the price, or maybe she tries to steal from him. Whatever happens, it's his trigger and he kills her. In the heat of the moment he could have forgotten about the sex, especially if this was his first kill."

"Either way, we're dealing with an organized unsub who knows how to handle dead bodies. Does that mean we're looking for another agent?" Reid asked, while examining the board of their information so far.

JJ swallowed hard at his question and Emily noticed. However, she didn't want to mention Will as a potential suspect until she had no other choice. She needed to be sure. Once Will was an official suspect JJ would be forced to answer questions. The truth of her home life and the extent of Will's abuse would be made public. If that happened, there would be nothing Emily could do to protect the young profiler from the pain.

"Garcia, check the FBI roster. I want a list of every agent who was off duty at the time of the murder, and who live within a fifteen-mile radius of the alley. "

"Do you know how many agents work in this building?" Garcia countered, but Emily just glared. Picking up her laptop, the technical analyst stood. With a two-finger salute, she started toward the door. "I'll begin right away, my queen."

"Reid, why don't you go help Garcia? I'm sure she'd appreciated someone who can read as quickly as you helping her sort through all those personnel files. Tara, Alvez, Rossi, I want you to walk the perimeter. Look in every office, peek behind every plastic plant. If our unsub has been in the building, I want to make sure he didn't leave us any surprises."

"What are you going to be doing?"

"Me and JJ are going to test a theory." When Rossi's eyes narrowed with concern she rushed ahead. "It's a long shot. I'll fill you in when we get back."

 **-Perimeter sweep-**

"Why do I have a feeling we're not going to find anything?" Alvez whined after searching his fourth dumpster. They were a little past halfway through their search and they still hadn't found anything related to the crime.

"Because you're smart," Rossi mocked.

Tara laughed openly at the other agent. Alvez had the unlucky distinction of being the newest member on the team, which meant he got all the worst jobs. That included but was not limited to dumpster diving.

Rossi did his best to hide a smirk. There were definitely some perks to being the senior field agent. "Come on, it isn't that bad."

Alvez shot him a glare as he climbed out of the dumpster and tried not to identify the smells that clung to his clothes. With Rossi scrunching up his nose and waving his hand in the air, Alvez' face turned to satisfaction. "You're the one who told me to dig to the bottom," he reminded his boss.

"Do you want to be the one to tell Emily you missed something?" Rossi joked as they rounded the corner.

Their light conversation took a deeper turn as Tara let out a soft sigh. "Have you guys noticed Emily and JJ acting a little weird lately?"

The two male agents nodded in agreement. "Maybe it's the stress of having two cases so close together," Alvez guessed. "Plus, they were undercover as a couple, that had to be strange."

"You need a shower," Tara told him bluntly, stating what they already knew. "And no, I don't think it's just the case. Something's going on with them and I think it's serious."

"I'm sure they'll tell us when they're ready," Rossi predicted as they headed for the doors. "There's nothing out here, we should get back inside and see if Reid and Garcia are having any better luck."

 **-JJ's car-**

"Emily, could you please tell me where we're going instead of just giving me directions?" JJ whined, making a right turn before stopping at a red light. She turned to look at the woman in the passenger's seat and moved her hand to the ignition, in an obvious threat.

"Calm down," Emily said as she nudged JJ's hand away from the ignition. "Fine," she agreed, "I'll tell you. Will should be at work by now right?" When she nodded, Emily proceeded. "I thought we should go have a look around your house. Maybe we'll find something that connects him to the murder, or maybe we'll find proof he didn't do it."

"Thank you for not telling the team," JJ whispered as she moved the car forward, the light having turned green.

"Until we know for sure, there is no reason to involve them," Emily declared. "But if he did it, and we find proof, people are going to want to know why. They're going to…"

"I know," JJ admitted. Secretly she was flattered by Emily's consideration. It had been a long time since anyone took her feelings into account so selflessly. She reached out and set a hand on Emily's thigh. JJ looked away from the road and their eyes met. "Thank you. Do you think we'll find anything?"

It was just as Emily was about to answer, that she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. "JJ, watch out!" she screamed. In horror, she watched as the fast-moving car sped toward the figure, getting closer and closer. It was just a blur, a human shaped figure stepping off the curb and into their path.

Honking the horn JJ cursed under her breath and yanked the wheel hard, trying to avoid the person in the street.

The sound of screeching tires filled the air as the car spun out. Seconds felt like minutes as they crossed over the center line and kept spinning. With a loud bang, the car came to a stop against a street light. Smoke was coming from under the hood and the airbags were deployed, providing a place for JJ to rest her pounding head. All the noise sounded so far away as the reality of the situation sank in. Then she remembered Emily. Above them the damaged street lamp flickered, casting a gloomy shadow over the scene.

Ignoring her pain, JJ tried to assess the situation. Emily was sitting with her head against the cracked passenger's window. "Emily," JJ whispered weakly, reaching out to touch her friend's arm before grabbing her hand. "Emily," she repeated again, louder this time. She knew they needed to move but she was too tired. She just needed a minute to rest and then she'd find help.

Footsteps approached their vehicle and the silhouette of a man became visible on her left. Everything was blurry, but she could see it was a man. "Help us," she begged, her voice uneven and weak. Her hand was still firmly gripping Emily's, who hadn't shown any signs of waking up. JJ's eyes felt so heavy, she found it harder and harder to focus. She could faintly hear a voice before everything turned black.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to everyone who is still sticking with this story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 _"Niccolo Machiavelli once said: if an injury has to be done to a man it should be so severe that his vengeance need not be feared."_

 _\- William LaMontagne Jr._

 **-The Hospital-**

After blissful quiet, all the noise bothered her. The unrelenting beeping sound of a nearby machine, the muffled voices in the distance. Where was she? What happened? The accident came back in a rush of images. She could smell the burning rubber, feel the car spinning under her and see the man in the street, the one she'd crashed to try and avoid. Her stomach turned as she tried to recall if she'd hit him. With a jolt that shook her body she remembered the impact. She remembered the loud banging sound, the shrieking metal. The machine announced her panic, as if she couldn't feel her heart speeding in her chest just fine on her own. She hadn't hit that man, whoever he was. That was something at least.

A little too late she realized she must be in a hospital, the beeping machines, the smell, the white walls she saw when she opened her eyes. She deduced that the voices she heard were likely doctors and nurses in the hall. But if that was a doctor, then why did she recognize the voice? She blinked a few times in an attempt to clear her vision and she found a tall man standing with his back to her, not in the hall but in her private room. After a few more blinks she was confident her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. "Morgan?"

As soon as he heard her voice, the former profiler turned around and flashed her a wide smile. "Hey JJ," he said as his grin widened. Leaning over her bed he pressed his lips to her forehead. "You know, I would have come to visit, you didn't need to get into an accident to get me here."

She knew what he was trying to do, and she appreciated it, but JJ wasn't ready to joke. She still had too many questions. All she could think about was the accident? Had it been her fault? What happened to the man she saw in the street? Who had come up to the car to check on her? She pushed up on her hands in order to sit a little straighter, but nearly cried out in pain as she fell back against the pillows. Cradling her arm to her chest, she looked to Morgan for an explanation. "What happened?" she blurted out. "We were just driving. I didn't have time to stop."

Morgan nodded to her and waited until she was finished before answering. "We're not exactly sure. Another driver found you, after it was over. You were both unconscious. The driver called 911 and she stayed with you, but said you two were alone when she arrived."

Both? For a reason, she didn't understand that word seemed important. Her head throbbed as she tried to remember. Emily. "The both of us," JJ repeated, rubbing her head with her uninjured hand. "Emily! Where is she? Is she okay? Please tell me she's okay!"

"She's going to be okay," he promised. "Her side got most of the damage, but the doctors say she'll be fine, just like you." JJ looked down at herself to assess her own injuries. Morgan seemed to understand what she was looking at. "You have some bruises and a sprained wrist, but you'll be out of here in no time."

Tears were rolling down JJ's cheeks and she didn't even bother to try and keep them inside. Had she done something wrong? She only had her eyes off the road for a moment. Maybe if she hadn't looked away, she could have avoided the crash. "I need to see her," the blonde suddenly stated, looking Derek in the eye. She started pulling at the wires and tubes that lined her arms and hands. Alarms sounded all around her but she barely noticed.

A nurse came rushing in, trying to calm the recovering woman. "Ma'am, I need you to stay still," she soothed, pushing at JJ's shoulder to get her back in the hospital bed.

"No, I need you to take me to Emily," JJ ordered, finding it simple to overpower the nurse. She got to her feet and turned to Derek. "Take me to her."

Instead of answering her, Morgan put his big hand on the nurse's shoulder. "I apologize for JJ here, she can be a little over protective when it comes to her friends. I will take her to see Emily and have her back here in an hour, sound good?"

"Fine," the nurse relented. She gave Morgan a curt nod and left the room, mumbling something in Spanish as she did.

"Look, JJ, I know you want to see Emily and I will help you with that, but first you have to tell me what you remember," Morgan bartered as he pulled up a chair next to his friend's bed.

JJ closed her eyes and shook her head left to right after just a few seconds. "I can't remember anything Derek." She sighed, turning her head to look at him. "Can you take me to Emily now?"

His mouth pulled in a straight line to wordlessly decline her request. "I want to try something else first. Close your eyes." JJ instantly knew what he intended to do. She had conducted dozens of cognitive interviews herself. "Put yourself back into the car. Was the window down? Could you feel the breeze on your face? What were you guys doing? What were you talking about?"

She wanted to refuse but JJ knew Morgan, and he was stubborn, almost as stubborn as Emily. He wouldn't take her to see the brunette until he got what he wanted so she surrendered. She closed her eyes as he instructed and took a deep breath. "We were going to check on a lead," she started, immediately picturing Emily beside her in the car. "We had a hunch and wanted to check it out before telling the rest of the team."

"Okay, were you talking about the case?"

JJ replayed the conversation in her head. "We were talking about random things," she lied, working to keep control of her micro-expressions. She knew if she didn't, Morgan would be able to see right through her and then he'd keep digging until he had the whole truth. She wasn't ready to share that with him yet, not him or anybody else. Anybody who wasn't Emily at least.

"Did you see what caused the accident? Forensics didn't find any other tire marks, only yours."

Squeezing her eyes shut a little tighter, JJ did her best to replay the last part of their conversation. "It was Emily," she whispered, actively trying to recall the details while fear coursed through her. "I looked over to her just as she saw something and when I put my eyes back on the road, there was… there was…" Blurry images occupied her mind, none of them clear enough to comprehend.

For several long seconds she was back in the car listening to Emily scream, feeling the way the car jerked in response to her pulling the wheel. Her ragged breathing echoed in her ears.

"Relax JJ," Morgan whispered from nearby. "You can do this. Why did you swerve?"

Her breathing regulated and the fuzzy images in her memory cleared a bit. "There was a man."

"A man on the side of the road?"

"No," JJ held her hands in front of her as if she were still holding the steering wheel. "No, he was in the middle of the street. I was going to hit him, so we turned." As she relived the car spinning, and the growing terror she felt she wanted to open her eyes but deep in her mind she could sense there was more to learn. She gasped when she remembered what it was she hadn't told Morgan yet. "He came up to the car and said something." She squinted until her head throbbed and tried to clear up the man's features but had little success. She could tell it was a white man, but little else. "That's all I got," she finished, finally opening her eyes.

"You did good," Morgan praised. "I'll call Garcia and fill her in, she can tell the rest of the team." She didn't need a mirror to know her anger was showing on her face. Morgan held up his hands defensively. "I'll call Garcia, after I take you to Emily."

JJ scoffed as Morgan retrieved and helped her into a wheelchair. She wanted to tell him she could walk, but she didn't know how far they had to go. Despite her determination she was already feeling tired. So, she swallowed her pride and let Morgan take her to Emily. It would be faster this way.

"She's in here," he told her, pushing the door open with one hand to reveal a sleeping Emily.

As she neared the bed JJ reached up and covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, leaning in to press her lips against the corner of Emily's mouth.

Morgan turned around to give the two women a little privacy. He shook his head while a slight smile curled his lips. A lot had happened while he was gone. Suddenly a loud squeal echoed around them and Garcia burst in. He heard the clacking of her heels, moving faster and faster until finally her body collided with his.

"Hey there, baby girl. I was just about to call you" Morgan said with a cocky smirk, one he saved for only her. He squeezed her in his muscular arms.

When Garcia released him, her smile vanished and she looked at the pair of her damaged friends. Emily was still sleeping while JJ cradled her hand in hers, keeping her lips against the brunette's knuckles. Tears were slowly trailing down JJ's cheeks but she didn't look anywhere but Emily's face. "JJ," Garcia tested softly. "We're still working on it, but so far there is no indication there was any other car at the scene. It was just you and the good Samaritan who helped you out."

"That's what I was going to call you about," Morgan chimed in, still holding his arm across Garcia's shoulders. "JJ remembered a man."

"What man?"

"A man, he was in the street, that's why we crashed. Emily saw him first and we were going straight for him," JJ explained, not taking her eyes off Emily as she spoke.

"The woman who found you said no one else was around. Maybe he got scared and ran?" Morgan guessed.

"That explains why you suddenly turned so sharply," Garcia added.

With a tilt of her head JJ acknowledged Garcia's words. Squeezing Emily's hand even tighter she fought to remember the accident. They'd been driving, Emily yelled out, and she pulled the wheel hard to avoid hitting him. Her tears doubled in speed as she remembered the sound and feeling of hitting the street light. Then for the first time since she woke she remembered the man's face, the man who had come up to the car after they'd crashed. She pictured herself in the mangled car, looking at a wounded Emily. Her fear was as real as it had been the first time around. While she struggled to think and move, the man got closer to her side of the car.

As if in slow motion the blurry silhouette from the crash became clear. The contours of his body, the way he walked, the way he reached through the shattered window. She recognized him and had to work to keep a gasp from escaping her lips. "I'm sorry, chère," he said, looking over JJ's shoulder to the passenger. "It had to be done."

She was glad she hadn't eaten, it would have been impossible to keep her breakfast down. It was him. He was the man who stepped off the curb, the man who caused her to swerve and crash her car. All her pain and Emily's was because of him, because of her soon to be ex-husband. She considered telling Morgan and Garcia but a large part of her wanted to handle this herself. Will not only caused the accident, but once he knew they were hurt, he left them there and didn't call for help. It was another motorist who had gotten them the medical care they needed. Will just walked away. Emily could have died and that was unforgivable.

After kissing Emily's knuckles one final time she tried to awkwardly turn the wheelchair. Morgan rushed to her side, while a worried Garcia fretted several feet away. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I need to some air," she announced, leaving no room for discussion. Morgan tried to help but she swatted his hands away and focused on getting the wheelchair moving in the right direction. Garcia held the door for her. "I won't be long," she lied.

- **Emily's hospital room-**

"Did you find her!?" Emily asked Morgan and Garcia for the third time. Judging by their faces they weren't bringing good news.

"She said she needed air," Garcia said, repeating what they'd been telling Emily for the past two hours.

"She's been back to her room, she left the wheelchair and changed her clothes," Morgan admitted. "I didn't think she'd run. I thought she just wanted a few minutes by herself to think."

With a deep sigh, Emily tried to remember what had happened. As far as she could tell she was knocked unconscious almost immediately after they hit the pole. It didn't leave her much to recall. A lone tear escaped her eye and she reached up to wipe it away, biting back the pain as she did. She already had an injured shoulder, but now she could add a serious concussion, a few broken ribs and a small army of bruises. She also needed six stitches to close a gash to her stomach, which Morgan told her came from the glass. Luckily, her injuries weren't as bad as her doctors originally thought.

"Emily?" a soft voice came from the doorway and the brunette instantly recognized it. She reached out to JJ who went running to her bed and straight into her arms. "Emily, I'm so sorry. I should have tried harder, but we were going to hit him... I had to do something."

With a look over JJ's shoulder Emily caught Morgan's eye and tilted her head toward the hall, silently suggesting he give them a moment. He responded by taking Garcia's hand and all but dragging her out of the room. "None of this is your fault, okay?" she insisted, running a hand through the golden locks. "They told me everything. Someone stepped off the curb, I yelled and you turned to avoid hitting him. We spun out and hit the street light. There was nothing you could have done."

"It was Will, Em," JJ whispered, scared that her colleagues might still overhear their conversation from the hall. "When I was sitting at your bed, I remembered the accident. It was Will, he came up to the car after, he talked to me. That means he probably killed that prostitute as well."

Emily weakly pulled her friend into her arms. "JJ," she whispered. "We can't jump to conclusions. We need evidence."

JJ shook her head and started crying again. She pulled back and looked into Emily's eyes. Fighting her tears, she worked to present a more determined and composed exterior. "He won't bother us anymore. I took care of it."

Before Emily could pose all the natural follow up questions the door swung open and a man burst in, with Morgan and Garcia half a step behind. "I'm sorry, I couldn't stop him. He has a warrant."

"A warrant for what?" Emily asked as she separated from JJ more fully. She tried to sit up but was stalled by the pain she felt. Both women looked at the new arrival.

"I'm Detective Cozak with Metro PD and I have an arrest warrant for Jennifer Jareau," he explained bluntly. Before the words could sink in, another officer entered. He took JJ by the upper arm and lifted her from the bed. Against three verbal protests he pushed her to the wall and began patting her down for weapons.

When the steel cuffs settled around her injured wrist she hissed in pain, upsetting Emily. "Hey! Take it easy. She was just in a car accident."

"I'm just doing my job," he said with practiced ease, a line he had on the tip of his tongue. As if that justified everything.

Emily tried to sit up straighter as she angrily glared in the direction of the detective. "What do you mean you have an arrest warrant? For what exactly?"

Detective Cozak didn't acknowledge Emily and spoke to JJ as she stood facing the wall. "Miss Jareau, you are under arrest for the murder of William LaMontagne Jr. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law," he started.

"You can't do this!" Emily screamed, struggling to stand. For the first time she was angry at the doctors, at the machines and the wires. If she hadn't been hurt she could have stopped this from happening. She didn't know how, but she would have thought of something. As it was, she couldn't even get out of the bed on her own.

"Emily, it's okay," JJ said gently trying to calm her friend. "I'm okay."

"No, it's not!" Emily yelled, now pulling at the tubes, until blood was leaking from the crease of her elbow. Morgan quickly rushed to her side to prevent her from doing more damage. "Morgan, you need to help her!"

He shook his head with a sad smile as the officers led JJ toward the elevator. "I can't help her right now," he explained, holding up the warrant for Emily to see. "If they have this, that also means they have evidence. We need to tell the team."

"You can't actually believe she did it," Emily challenged, crossing her arms across her chest in spite of the pain. She replayed JJ's words from earlier. She took care of it. That didn't mean she killed him, did it? No, JJ would never solve her problems that way. Emily gritted her teeth and looked to Morgan for help. "Get the team in here, we need to talk. We need to prove she didn't do this."


	12. Chapter 12

**Dear guest, I'm sorry you feel that way :-) Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate it! Just a few more chapters before this story gets wrapped up!**

 **Hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 _"I once read this quote by Elisabeth Fry and I can't help but think of it as my life's goal: Punishment is not for revenge, but to lessen crime and reform the criminal."_

 _\- Detective Cozak_

 **Metro PD**

Detective Marty Cozak was a man carrying a little more around his middle than was probably healthy, but his weight paled in comparison to the damage of smoking more than a pack a day for the last decade.

He crushed out his latest cigarette as he thought about his case and sighed. The sigh was punctuated by a deep, unhealthy sounding cough. From the pocket of his coat he retrieved a handkerchief and wiped his nose feverishly.

On his way back to his office he wondered why they wouldn't just let him smoke in the station? He'd get a lot more work done if he didn't need to leave his desk so much. When he arrived, Greggs was waiting for him. He had a file in hand and looked unhappy.

He took the file and flipped through it. He'd only been gone a few minutes, but that didn't mean things couldn't change. Sometimes cases moved quickly. "What's her story?" he asked, the younger man.

"Outside of that file, your guess is as good as mine," Greggs responded. "She's been in the box for hours, she hasn't asked for a lawyer, she hasn't asked to talk to a union rep, she hasn't taken a drink of water or needed a bathroom break. She just sits and stares."

With a curt nod, Cozak ran a hand through his short black hair, which was showing signs of grey. "She's a trained FBI agent," he reminded his friend. "She's not going to make it easy."

Shifting the folder to under his arm Cozak went into the viewing room opposite Jennifer Jareau. Before he locked himself in a room with the woman he thought killed her husband, he liked to get a feel for who she was. He'd read her file, the parts that weren't redacted at least and it was impressive. She was a Rockstar over at the FBI apparently. He had to turn the page to see the entire list of her awards and commendations. Still, none of that precluded her from being a potential murderer. He'd seen lots of good upstanding people kill when they were pushed far enough.

Just as Gregg's promised the plastic cup of water on the table looked untouched. Jennifer sat with her hands neatly folded in front of her, as if the cuffs connecting her to the big ring in the center of the table weren't there. Under the table he could see her left leg casually tucked behind the right. She wasn't tapping her toes and shifting uncomfortably in her seat, she looked perfectly at ease.

In addition to not moving, she rarely blinked, choosing instead to stare straight ahead into the glass she couldn't see through. To Cozak it was as if she knew he was there watching and she wanted him to feel just as watched as she did. The intensity in her eyes unnerved him and he shivered.

He took a few minutes in the hallway to collect his thoughts before he opened the door to the interrogation room and stepped inside. His prisoner didn't acknowledge him and she didn't even flinch as he tossed the file in front of her. He sighed, he cleared his throat, he even paced around the small room and she never broke her eye contact with the mirror. If he wasn't so frustrated by the woman he might have praised her willpower.

In an admittedly childish gesture he waved his hand in front of her face, snapped his fingers and stomped his feet, anything to try and get a reaction.

"Still not talking?" he asked rhetorically as he shook his head. "This silent treatment doesn't help anyone, certainly not you. I'm paid to be here, but you've got kids Jennifer. Don't you want to talk to me so you can go home to your kids?"

For the first time he saw a flicker of something. When he mentioned her kids, the tough exterior broke a bit, if only for a second. "Don't want to go see your kids, that's fine. That's perfectly fine with me. Since we're both here how about you listen? You killed your husband. I get it, I've got two ex-wives I know how rough divorce can be. You called your lawyer, you had him served with papers and then you went to talk about it. Maybe he said something, maybe he hit you, I don't know, but whatever happened, you snapped and you killed him. Does that sound about right?"

It would have been easy for JJ to ignore his comments just as she ignored everything else, but not nearly as helpful. If he kept talking she'd have a better understanding of what evidence led to her arrest.

Detective Cozak opened the file and lifted the first page. Holding a picture of Will's dead body between her and the spot she was staring at, he forced her to see what the first responders saw when they found him. She knew what Cozak was doing and she knew why, he wanted to get a response.

With no other choice she studied the picture for clues, swallowing down the mess of feelings that were bubbling up at the sight of the man she'd once loved and married dead. Yes, he'd been abusive, but they weren't all bad times and he'd been a good man once. She recognized the location as her former home. Will's body was lying in a pool of blood with multiple gunshot wounds to his chest.

Cozak finally lowered the picture. "Ugly shit, huh? You know who I feel bad for, other than your husband, who you killed. I feel bad for your neighbor. Lady was just out walking her dog and has an idea to stop in and say hi to that 'Nice policeman from New Orleans'," he said mimicking their neighbor's voice to emphasize his point. "Instead she finds that," he said slamming his finger down hard on the picture of Will's body.

Giving his head another shake, he picked up the picture and slapped the backside against his open hand. "What did he say to you? What did he say that got you angry enough to cut him with a kitchen knife and then shoot him four times?"

"It's over sweetheart," he said in a mocking tone. "Prison is going to be rough for an FBI agent but I can help you. If you tell me what happened, I'll talk to the DA and the judge, see if we can't get you kept someplace safe."

Seconds ticked by as Cozak waited for her to accept but JJ refused to break, she wouldn't even bend. Cozak looked at JJ, amused. "I know you've done a lot of interrogations too, so you know I wouldn't be here if I didn't have evidence. Do you think a federal judge is going to give me an arrest warrant for a federal agent just because I asked nicely?"

For the second time Cozak held up a picture in front of JJ, this time it was a closeup shot of a long blonde hair. "I'm sure there's a good reason for your hair being on his body, right?"

Looking at the picture she shrugged her shoulders and drew her lips into a straight line. "That's not evidence, it's a hair, my hair in what for years was my home. Not exactly surprising detective."

Pleased that he had her talking, Cozak set the picture down and rubbed his sweaty hands together. "Now we're getting somewhere."

Another turn of the page brought up a picture of Will's body again, this time focusing on his shirt. "Our techs found prints on his shirt, your prints, in right about the place you'd grab someone if you were fighting with them." He held out his hands in front of him, mimicking the action he was describing.

"That doesn't prove anything. Who do you think did the laundry in our house? Who picked up his jacket and hung it on a hook when he threw it across the back of the couch?"

"This is a statement of a witness. Claims to have seen you arriving by taxi. She thought it odd since she knows you have a car, but she found it stranger when the cab driver stayed parked down the street for an hour. According to my witness she saw you return to the cab an hour later, with blood on your hands." He paused and then clapped loudly. "Don't worry I won't ask you to try and explain that, because we both know there is no good reason for you to be leaving your home on the day your husband was murdered covered in blood."

Deep breathes worked to keep JJ calm and outwardly unbothered. She watched her reflection, seeing the tension in her neck and white teeth she was struggling not to grit in rage.

"Let's talk about the murder weapon, shall we?"

Knocking on the window JJ was staring at, Cozak gave a signal to those he knew were watching. In less than a minute the interrogation room door opened and he was handed a carboard box JJ recognized as the type used to store firearms.

He set the box in front of her, and leaned in as he lifted the lid, his hands dangerously close to hers on the table. Immediately she recognized it as her spare weapon. Up until then she thought it was where it always was, safely stored away in her bedroom closet.

"I don't think you planned this," Cozak began, "I think you're too smart to kill him with a gun registered to you, unless it happened in the heat of the moment. You were fighting, maybe he says he wants the kids, maybe he hits you, and the gun was there. If that's what happened Jennifer, I can help you. If that's what happened, it doesn't sound like first degree murder." He paused and did what he could to soften his voice. "Jennifer, you obviously weren't thinking clearly. You left the murder weapons for us to find in your kitchen. You didn't do anything to flee, or obstruct justice. This will you're your case. Just tell me what happened, get it off your chest and I'll do everything I can to help you."

After attempting the role of the 'good cop' Cozak ended their interview by returning to the 'bad cop'. "Fine, you sit there and say nothing. You act tough, but we've got enough to charge you and we've definitely got enough to hold you. Talk to me and maybe I can help, otherwise we'll get you moved out to the jail so you can begin the rest of your life."

Cozak was gathering up the pictures and slipping them into the file when he turned his head and found Jennifer Jareau staring straight at him, not the window, him. "I want a lawyer."

 **The Hospital**

The entire team were huddled around Emily's hospital room. As much as they were there to try and help JJ, they were multitasking, working tirelessly to keep Emily in the bed and resting. The unit chief had threatened, attempted to bribe and eventually resorted to pleading with hospital staff but everyone agreed she needed to remain where she was.

Reid and Rossi were sitting in the rooms few chairs while the others stood, leaning against walls or pacing near the window. Garcia was sitting on the bottom corner of the bed, at Emily's feet, with her computer resting in her lap while her fingers blurred over the keys.

Piece by piece, as the details and evidence were logged by Metro, Garcia got access for the team. Making use of the nurse's printer Garcia got a copy of the hacked file for each member to review.

"This is bad Emily," Rossi said, saying what Emily suspected they were all thinking. "He was shot with her gun, in her house."

"Don't forget the witness," Alvez commented.

"If this witness is to be believed JJ went there when she left the hospital and came out with blood on her hands."

Rossi's accurate summary of how screwed up things were, wasn't helping Emily see a solution.

"What's the motive?" Morgan pressed. "Why would she kill him today? Hours after your car accident, before she knew you were going to be okay even?"

Emily knew this was her crossroads. She either told the team everything and they worked together to free JJ or she left them in the dark and did it alone. She wondered what JJ would want and she could hear the blonde's voice in her ear, 'Use the team,' she'd say.

With an exaggerated sigh she closed the file just so she wouldn't have to look at Will's face anymore. "They'll find plenty of motive," she predicted sadly. "Once they start digging they'll find all they need to back up their circumstantial case."

"Emily…" Tara said, stepping over to comfort her, but Emily shook her head and raised a hand to ask for silence.

"Will was abusing her," she said, her mouth twisting in disgust as she formed the words. "She was going to leave him." One at a time she looked at the horrified and hurt expressions of her friends and she hurried to repair the damage. "Okay, look JJ didn't want to tell anyone. I only found out because I saw the bruises when we were undercover."

"But we could have helped," Reid mumbled, his eyes showing the depth of his pain. JJ had always been his best friend and somewhere deep down, it upset him that she hadn't confided in him. "We could have done something."

Emily looked to the foot of her bed where the usually bubbly blonde was crying instead of typing.

"That'll give Metro all they need," Alvez guessed.

Garcia rushed to her friend's defense. "That's not all they need. How about the truth? I don't care if she had reasons to want him to dead, she couldn't, she wouldn't do it."

"You're right Garcia," Emily said in a firm voice. "She didn't do it, but she does need our help."

"There isn't much we can do," Morgan admitted. "They're going to hold her until her arraignment and with this evidence," he said holding up his copy of the file. "She isn't going to get bail."

Garcia was immediately horrified. "Oh my God, what is going to happen to her in there?"

Emily tried to get up on her own until Rossi offered aid. Ignoring her injuries Emily went to Garcia and hugged her. "We are going to help JJ, I promise."

"Where do we start?" Rossi asked, still helping to support Emily's weight.

"The prostitute murder, the one left for us outside the office. JJ and I had a theory that Will killed her."

"Emily!" Tara chastised. "You should have told us."

"I know, believe me I know, but it was just a hunch and we wanted to be sure before we dragged his name through the mud."

"You thought telling us would reveal JJ's secret," Reid correctly assessed.

"I was just trying to protect her. Tara, you and Reid dig into Will's life. Was he having affairs? Was he going to prostitutes? Every second of his life I want analyzed. Garcia, help them with that please."

"What about us boss?" Alvez asked, looking suggestively between him and Rossi.

"You two have the best instincts. Get access to that house and make sense of what happened there. Find me a logical reason JJ could come out of there with blood on her hands."

"Sounds great," Rossi agreed, "but local police aren't going to let us anywhere near that crime scene. It's going to be locked up tight."

"I don't want you to take anything, just look around. Garcia will get the reports from Metro as they receive the results anyway. Just go and see what you can find."

"They won't let us," Alvez chimed in, echoing Rossi's earlier point.

"Give the officer in charge my number. Tell him or her I'd consider it a personal favor if they let you two look around."

With the orders given everyone rushed to get started. When only Morgan and Emily remained, he smiled wide and shook his head. "Offering favors to get a look at a crime scene? You really have come up in the world."

"Having an FBI unit chief owing you a favor can be a valuable bargaining chip."

"I thought you hated politics."

"Still do," she promised, "but this is for JJ, so I'll do whatever it takes."

"We'll figure this out Emily."

"I know," she assured him. "Now help me up I need to go and see JJ."

"What!? You can't be serious."

To prove she was indeed serious she removed the monitors and the room quickly filled with beeping alarms. Not long after she removed the IV from the top of her hand a nurse came to check on her. "Is everything alr…" she started to say, disinterested until she realized what was happening. "Miss Prentiss. You need to get back into bed. That IV was helping you."

"Two options, one I go on a field trip and promise to come back when I'm done or two I sign myself out against medical advice and go back to work tomorrow?"

"Will you be accompanying her? She can't drive in her current state and if what she intends to do is dangerous…"

"It's not," Emily insisted.

"I'll be with her the whole time," Morgan added. "Please, I'll have her back in no time."

Turning off the protesting monitor the nurse nodded. "She'll still need to sign out."

 **Metro PD**

Detective Cozak was enjoying a fresh cup of coffee, thinking about the praise that would be coming his way for catching a killer FBI agent, when the door to his office swung wide and bounced violently off the wall. Emily Prentiss walked in like she owned the place, even with the limp, glaring at him the whole time. He noticed her partner standing in the squad room, already in conversation with some of his men. "I need to talk to Jennifer Jareau," she demanded without pleasantries.

He recognized her as the woman from the hospital, and by all accounts she should still be there. Her clothes were covered in dried blood he hoped was from the accident, her jacket was torn and her right hand still had a bandage. Her attractive face showed signs of extensive bruising. He had no doubt there were many more injuries under her clothes that remained hidden. "Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" he asked with a smug look on his face.

"Jennifer Jareau. Where is she?"

"I know that usually when you Feds march in and bark orders people listen but not me lady. Miss Jareau has been arrested for murder. Unless you're her attorney you're out of luck."

Emily's features softened as she sat down on the edge of the detective's desk. With a man like Cozak, stroking his ego was the fastest way for her to get what she wanted. "Oh, come on, you said it yourself, you already arrested her. Nothing I do is going to change that. I'm not going to break her out, I just want to make sure she's okay. She should still be in the hospital." Five minutes, that's all I'm asking for."

"Two," Cozak challenged, wanting to remain in control. Emily let him believe he was and she did her best to smile while she thought of ways to hurt him.

"Fine but you turn off the listening devices and the cameras."

"No way. That's not going to happen."

"I'm going to see her," Emily said confidently. "Now we can do that quietly, and be the only two people who know, or we can make it big and loud. I'll call my boss and he'll call your chief." With her threat made she petted his ego again. "You've got a big win here Detective. Don't allow your shortsightedness to stand in the way."

"Fine, no audio, but the camera stays on."

Emily could live with that. "Agreed."

Morgan joined them and she directed him into the observation room to ensure no police officers were listening.

He opened the door and revealed JJ handcuffed to a table. She wanted to rush in but Cozak stopped her. "Two minutes," he repeated, before he let her pass.

Hearing this JJ turned her head toward the door and her even expression broke into a smile. "Emily," she gasped, clearly surprised to see her friend standing where she was. With limited time Emily kicked the door closed in Cozak's face and then hurried to JJ.

Ignoring the chair, she sat on the corner of the metal table, within reach of JJ's soft hair. Reaching down she took one of JJ's cuffed hands in hers, holding it gently. "They can't hear us, but we don't have long."

"I haven't said anything," JJ whispered.

"JJ, what happened after you left the hospital?"

This was all her fault. JJ knew that. It's all she'd been thinking about when Cozak went through his case, when he poked her to try and illicit a reaction. It was all her fault. Now the devastation was scattered far and wide. Will, her boys, Emily, the team, even her own life, she'd ruined everything. If she needed further proof it was right in front of her. Emily was here with her instead of resting comfortably in a bed, recovering from the accident that nearly killed them both.

She couldn't take it all back, no matter how she wished to. The best she could do now was mitigate the damage. "Get out." Her voice was so soft it barely reached her ears over her panting breath. It seemed as if Emily hadn't heard her so she raised her voice and tried again, "Get out!"

Emily climbed off the table, surprised by the outburst. "JJ, I'm here to get you out. I'm going to help you but you need to tell me..."

"Don't start, Emily!" JJ snapped, her eyes boring into the brunette's. She knew she was hurting her friend, but she needed Emily to distance herself now. She couldn't let this ruin her career and her life too. This was the last decent thing she could do. "You know what happened. I'm sure by now Garcia's got the file. You know, she knows, the team knows. Don't ask me what happened Emily just go back to the hospital and get better. Tell the team I'm sorry."

Emily moved into a position that gave JJ no option but to look at her. "What are you talking about? I don't know anything. You left the hospital, told Morgan you were going to get fresh air and the next thing I know you're being arrested." She ran her fingers through her already messy hair. "Damn it JJ why are you fighting me?"

"Because I did it, alright!" JJ screamed. Emily's knees buckled and she was forced to rely on the table to keep her standing. Although JJ sounded serious, Emily still had her doubts. "I killed him. I belong here, just go away."


End file.
